Nobody Understands
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *AU* Chelsea is a lonely high school student who almost the whole school hates but then discovers she has a special gift, what happens when she finds out the new counselor has the same gift as her? Sheamus/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Yes! I'm back and I'm back with a new story :D :D I got the idea after watching Carrie, now this story will be similar yet Different to Carrie but it won't have the same plot (Prom, Crazy Christian mom) So it's not another Carrie Remake but some Chapters will be similar. Now I only own Chelsea I own nobody else! Also if you flame, you're blocked. Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Ok everybody let's go!" Coach Amato yelled as the class was running laps before they did whatever they had to do in gym that day. "Chop chop!" She said clapping her hands.

"Benoit hurry up don't be last again!" One of the girls yelled at a girl with short brown hair and she just looked down and ran. She was used to it but it still hurt.

"Careful Brianna you don't want to hurt her feelings." Brianna's twin sister Nicole said mockingly as her and Brianna laughed and Chelsea held in crying and ran faster and accidently bumped into them and the three fell down.

"Ugh….Sorry….." Chelsea Benoit said softly holding her head and Brianna and Nicole started beating on her.

"Who do you think you are huh?!" Nicole asked as she punched her and some of their friends joined in on beating Chelsea while the rest of the class cheered for the twins.

"I'm sorry!" Chelsea cried as Coach Amato ran over to them.

"ENOUGH!" Coach Amato yelled turning red and dragging Chelsea away. "DETENTION ALL WEEK ALL THIS MONTH!" She yelled. "And instead of normal PE activities you'll all have sensitivity classes!" She yelled as they all complained. "YOU DESERVE IT AFTER HOW YOU KEEP TREATING POOR CHELSEA!" She screamed. "Let's get you to the nurses office, Chelsea." She said as her and Chelsea walked to the nurses office.

"Coach it's my fault…." Chelsea said softly looking down.

"No it's not Chelsea, it's the way they reacted Chelsea, you have nothing to be sorry for." Coach Amato said as they walked in the nurses office and they saw the nurse in there with a student.

"What happened?" The Nurse asked.

"Who do I need to beat up?!" The student asked.

"Good, you know one more fight you'll be expelled!" Coach Amato snapped.

"Don't wanna be here anyway." Jon Good said laying back as Chelsea lay in the bed next to his and the coach started talking to the nurse. "Chelsea what happened? Don't say it's nothing." He whispered.

"Brianna and Nicole…" Chelsea said softly.

"Those skanks? You're lucky you're like a sister to me or I would beat them up." Jon said. "You and I need each other here you know, us outsiders have to stick together." He smiled and Chelsea give a small smile and looked down and the nurse looked at her.

"Sara what exactly happened to Christy?" Principal McMahon asked as Coach Amato and Chelsea were in his office after Chelsea got checked out by the nurse.

"It's Chelsea, Mr. McMahon and the class were running laps and Chelsea accidently bumped into Nicole and Brianna and they fell over and Nicole and Brianna started beating on her with a few others joining." Coach Amato said as Chelsea looked over at Mr. McMahon's flat screen TV.

"Is that true Casey?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"Chelsea." Coach Amato said and Chelsea looked down not saying anything. "Chelsea you don't have to keep quiet." She said as Chelsea kept quiet. "Well I told them they would have to take sensitivity classes."

"I have the perfect teacher for that. Mr. Farrelly is an expert at that field." Mr. McMahon said smiling.

"The new Guidance counselor that starts tomorrow?" Coach Amato asked.

"Yes, he's had some training in that department and he'll be an excellent teacher for your class." Mr. McMahon. "Meanwhile we'll have to call Miss. Benoit's parents on what happened."

"NO!" Chelsea yelled and the flat screen blew up and got on fire.

"What the hell?! This was brand new and it blew up just like that?!" Mr. McMahon asked as he ran to the TV and started freaking out and Chelsea was wide eyed.

"Chelsea I think you can be dismissed for the rest of the day and take study hall for the rest of the week." Coach Amato whispered to her.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you ma'am." Chelsea said quietly as she walked out and went to her locker and got her stuff and started walking out.

"Hey Benoit really shitty move getting us all in trouble!" TJ Wilson yelled by his locker. "Who the hell do you think you are huh?! Think you're all special well you're not! You're lucky you don't get your ass kicked!" He kept yelling and Chelsea looked at a locker door then it opened and slammed into him knocking him over and she looked at him for a minute then ran out and walked home.

"_The TV, the locker, that couldn't have been me could it?" _Chelsea thought as she walked home. _"No those had to be coincidences, they just had to be." _She thought as she walked home and saw her step dad's car. _"Oh no they're home." _Chelsea thought as she walked upstairs of the garage to her small home and locked the door as soon as she got in and sat down.

Chelsea's garage home wasn't big or glamorous but it was enough for her. The main room had a couch, a small 15 inch TV, a bed by the window. It had a small kitchen she put in herself and a bathroom she fixed up. The reason why Chelsea lives in the place above her garage instead of in the house because her mom and step dad are alcoholics and they either fight with each other or fight with Chelsea and she was sick of it. It got to the point where both her mom and step dad lost their jobs and could hardly pay for anything and always got their power and whatnot turned off but Chelsea's next door neighbor who helped her out with her home above the garage helped her out by wiring his power over to her upstairs and that's it, he also got her groceries for her as well. Her neighbor has always been a big help to her, like another parent figure.

Chelsea put her stuff down and went to the fridge and smiled.

"_Mick was here today." _Chelsea smiled looking at the food then she closed the fridge and laid down in her bed and closed her eyes and took a nap.

_Me: Looks like something Special is going on with Chelsea :D Will she figure out her gift soon or not? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D I'm glad people are liking this story :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, Violet Ambrose, BornToWin12 and Blueprincess101 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rule :D I would also like to think Batistasprincess for adding this to their favorites :D You rock :D I would also like to give thanks to BornToWin12 for adding this to their favorites and alerts, you rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"Chelsea get downstairs in the house now!" Chelsea's mom Martina yelled banging on her door. "NOW CHELSEA!" She yelled banging on the door and Chelsea woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Downstairs in the house now or your father will deal with you!" Martina yelled as she stomped downstairs and Chelsea sighed as she got up and made sure everything was ok then she walked downstairs and walked in the house and saw Candles lit everywhere.

"_They forgot to pay the bill again_." Chelsea thought as her step dad walked in angerly with a can of beer in his hand

"Sit your ass down!" Her step dad mark yelled as Chelsea sat on the couch. "Now we heard you were in a fight at school today. Why did you start it?!" He yelled as Chelsea put her head down and was looking at a beer bottle on the table. "ANSWER ME NOW!"

"I didn't start it sir…" Chelsea said softly and her Martina threw an empty beer bottle at her head.

"Don't you DARE lie to your father!" Martina yelled.

"He's not my real father!" Chelsea yelled standing up and Martina pushed her roughly on the couch.

"DON'T…EVER…SAY…THAT…AGAIN!" Martina screamed as she grabbed Chelsea's face roughly.

"Yes Ma'am…"Chelsea said softly as she had tears in her eyes and Martina let her go roughly and Chelsea fell on the couch.

"Get me a Jack." Mark said as Martina went to the kitchen and got two bottles of Jack Daniels and gave one to Mark and kept the other for her, after he took a big drink out of the bottle he glared at Chelsea. "Now what happened and don't lie!" He yelled as Chelsea looked down and stared at the beer bottle on the table some more.

"We were running….I had my head down and I bumped into Brianna and Nicole Garcia by accident and we fell over and…they beat me up…some of their friends joined in." Chelsea said softly.

"I SAID DON'T LIE!" Mark screamed at her.

"I didn't!" Chelsea yelled as she started to cry.

"Yes you are!" Mark yelled.

"I'M NOT!" Chelsea screamed crying and the beer bottle she was staring at flew off the table and hit Mark in the face breaking.

"Mark!" Martina yelled as she ran over to Mark. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?! A fucking beer bottle hit me in the fucking face!" Mark yelled. "What the fuck did you do Chelsea?!"

"How could I from over here?!" Chelsea yelled.

"She's right, we need to get to the hospital." Martina said. "You, Bed now!" She demanded of Chelsea and Chelsea got up and ran out and ran back to the garage and ran back upstairs to her home and shut the door and locked it.

"_What's going on?" _Chelsea thought as she caught her breath. _"What am I?" _She thought again.

The next day at school it was PE and the class was standing in the gym not knowing what was going on today was talking amongst about what happened yesterday.

"We shouldn't get punished because Benoit is stupid." Brianna said.

"It's completely fucked up." TJ said.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Nicole asked as Coach Amato walked in with a man who had red hair and a red beard and pale skin.

"Class may I please have your attention?" Coach Amato asked and the class kept talking. "CLASS!" She yelled and they all stopped talking and looked at her. "I would like to introduce you to the new guidance counselor, Mr. Farrelly. He will be your sensitivity teacher for this week."

"Um excuse me coach but we seriously don't need sensitivity classes." Nicole said snobbish.

"Nicole you and your sister need it out of everybody here." Coach Amato. "Now if anyone disobeys Mr. Farrelly he will let me know and you will be expelled." She said and the class groaned. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked and the class reluctantly nodded their heads. "Good, I will be back by the end of the block to check on you." She said as she walked out.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Farrelly." He said with an Irish accent. "Now your teacher asked me to help out this class and for very good reason too." He said slowly walking back and forth. "What you did to your classmate is unforgiveable. Where are Nicole and Brianna?" He asked as Nicole and Brianna raised their hands. "Will you two please step forward?" He asked as they slowly walked forward and up to him. "I heard you two started the fight with Chelsea Benoit…"

"Excuse me?! She started the fight!" Nikki protested snobbishly.

"From what I heard she didn't even threw any punches, she just cried I'm sorry while you and a couple of your friends joined in." Mr. Farrelly said as he put his hands behind his back. "Now will those friends please join us?" He asked as Danielle Moinet, Ariane Andrew and Natalie Nelson walked forward. "Now ladies what made you think it was a good idea to join in?"

"She's a freak." Ariane said looking in her mini mirror and Mr. Farrelly took the mirror away from her. "Hey!"

"You won't need this when I'm here." Mr. Farrelly said sternly as he put it in his pocket.

"You know what we're not doing this ok?!" Nikki asked as she got in Mr. Farrelly's face. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you're not in charge got it?! Let's go ladies." She said as the five started walking towards the doors and Mr. Farrelly just stood there and when the girls got to the doors they just slammed in their faces and they fell on their butts as all the gym doors slammed shut.

"I believe you girls will be staying." Mr. Farrelly said crossing his arms and everyone looked at him in shock.

"You do know you're going to get in trouble for looking up stuff like this at school right?" Chelsea asked as she looked at Jon's computer as he was looking up how to make homemade explosives.

"Do I give a shit?" Jon asked as he clicked on a link. "Besides they don't care what I look up as long as I stay 'Out of trouble" or whatever." He said rolling his eyes. "Besides you're here for the rest of the week so more fun for me." He smirked as Chelsea sat next to him.

"Only because I got my ass kicked yesterday…" Chelsea said softly looking down.

"Chelsea, it's not your fault, the Garcia's are fucked up, besides once I get my hands on them which nobody will see it coming by the way, they'll wish they never did that to you." Jon smirked.

"It wasn't just Brianna and Nicole…"

"Who else? Their gang of idiots?" Jon asked as Chelsea nodded her head. "Even the redhead who can't tell blue from green?"

"That's her…"

"Wow, I'm surprised that she knew how to beat up someone." Jon said as Chelsea kept her head down. "Chelsea, things will be alright the new guidance counselor will get them, I saw the dude and he's jacked. Don't think he'll put up with shit either, so I think he's on your side."

"Yours too?" Chelsea asked softly.

"Nobody but you in this damn school is on my side." Jon said as the bell rang. "Damn." He grumbled as he logged out and grabbed his bags. "What do you have next?"

"Lunch…"

"Let's go, I'll skip my next class I'm starving." Jon smiled as he followed Chelsea to lunch.

_Me: Oh Crap I really feel bad for Chelsea here, especially with her Mom and Step Dad! Also Mr. Farrelly isn't a Counselor to mess with huh? Does he have a connection to Chelsea? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D Now a few things, one the beginning of the Chapter will be similar to Carrie a bit so don't get mad, and two I do NOT I repeat do NOT Own the Poem used in this Chapter ok?! Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, BornToWin12, Blueprincess101 and Batistasprincess for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think Blueprincess101, Lilygirl95 and qzxky - The Sheaman chapter for following the story, you guys rock :D I would also like to think fandomenforcer for adding this to their favorites and alerts, you rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 3

After lunch it was English class and Chelsea sat in the back of the room while Mr. Haddad was having the class read their poems they picked. While they did that, Chelsea put down her book that had her poem in and looked at it.

"_Ok, if I can open this book with my mind then what happened to Mr. McMahon's TV, TJ getting hit with the locker door and Mark getting hit with the beer bottle was not a coincidence." _Chelsea thought as she focused on the book for a minute then it slowly started moving and Chelsea got a bit wide eyed a bit then looked at the book some more then it opened to where her poem was.

"Oh my god." Chelsea whispered out loud and the class and Mr. Haddad looked at her.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Miss. Benoit?" He asked and she shook her head and they laughed at her. "Well it's your turn, present your poem." He said as Chelsea stood up nervously and said her poem really nervously.

_this unfrequented place to find some ease,  
ease to the body some,  
none to the mind.  
times past and what once I was and what am now O wherefore was my birth from heaven foretold.  
twice by an angel,  
who at last in sight of both my parents all in flames ascended_

"Well Chelsea, that was…disturbing." Mr. Haddad said as the class laughed at her again and Chelsea sat down embarrassed. "You done terrorizing us for today or do you have more?" He asked as the class laughed at Chelsea some more.

"I enjoyed it." A voice said and the class looked to see Mr. Farrelly standing in the door way.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Haddad asked as Mr. Farrelly walked in.

"I thought what Chelsea read was pretty good." Mr. Farrelly said. "Just because you didn't like it doesn't mean you had to embarrass her infront of the class." He said walking up to Mr. Haddad.

"I did not, they just laughed on their own." Mr. Haddad said as Stephen stood face to face with him.

"And you didn't try to stop them? Mr. Haddad you do know that this is bullying and you're only helping it right?" Mr. Farrelly asked.

"Mr. Farrelly this is my classroom and I don't appreciate you telling me how to run my class…" Mr. Haddad said getting into his face with his book but before he finished the book flew out of his hand and out the window and everyone was in shocked.

"_How did I do that?" _Chelsea thought getting scared.

"I suggest you don't help bully Chelsea again." Mr. Farrelly said as the bell rang and Chelsea quickly gathered her things and ran out the door to her next class and Stephen noticed.

"_Did I scare her?" _He thought.

"So the book flew out of his hands as Mr. Farrelly was picking a fight with Mr. Haddad?" Jon asked as it was after school and he was having a cigarette and Chelsea nodded her head. "Why are you scared? You had nothing to do with it."

"_If only he knew." _Chelsea thought as Jon offered her a cigarette. "W…wait until we leave school…" She said softly.

"Why? I don't care about getting in trouble." Jon said taking a puff. "Half the teachers don't care about you so go ahead."

"Ok…" Chelsea said as she took a cigarette.

"Awwwwww look it's the two love birds." Nicole said mockingly as her, Brianna and their boyfriends John Cena and Bryan Danielson walked up to them.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jon asked as he blew smoke in Bryan's face. "If it's about me beating up Bryan last week, sorry not sorry you skanks!"

"Skanks?!" Nicole and Brianna yelled taken aback.

"What did you just call our girlfriends?!" John asked as he tackled Jon to the ground.

"Jon!" Chelsea yelled getting scared.

"Oh look, Chelsea's worried about her boyfriend." Brianna said mocking Chelsea. "Too bad Mr. Farrelly isn't here to protect you this time."

"Please…"

"Please what?" Nicole asked getting closer to Chelsea as Chelsea was focused on part of a brick building that came apart over the years.

"Leave us….ALONE!" Chelsea yelled as she cried and two bricks came flying and hit Brianna and Nicole in the heads hard knocking them out.

"Brianna!"

"Nicole!" John yelled as he and Bryan checked on their girls and Chelsea stood there scared.

"_I hurt them…I really hurt them." _Chelsea thought as she stood there.

"You think this is funny Benoit?!" Bryan asked as Bryan and John tried Charging for her.

"ENOUGH!" A Voice yelled and Bryan and John flew back a bit and they saw Mr. Farrelly walk toward them. "I called 911 for Nicole and Brianna but Mr. McMahon will have a word with the four of you tomorrow!" He yelled as he went over to Chelsea. "Chelsea are you ok?" He asked as she started crying and curled up in a ball. "Chelsea, Chelsea."

"I think she's having a panic attack sir." Jon said getting up and crawling over to the two.

"I got this." Mr. Farrelly said as he bent over and hugged Chelsea. "It's going to be ok Chelsea." He said in a soothing voice.

"It's all my fault." She whispered crying.

"Shhhhhhhhhh no it's not." Mr. Farrelly said as he stroked her hair and she started to calm down.

"Ok how are you doing that?" Jon asked Amazed at how Mr. Farrelly was able to calm down Chelsea.

"Not important Mr. Good." Mr. Farrelly said getting up with Chelsea as the ambulances arrived and he talked to them for a few. "Come on." He said still holding Chelsea.

"Where are we going?" Jon asked following him.

"You'll see." Mr. Farrelly said.

_Me: Ok kind of odd that Mr. Farrelly (Which is Sheamus btw Blueprincess101 I'm mostly going by everyone's real names here :D) would be there for Chelsea right when her English class was making fun of her and when she was about to get beat up. What is up with that? Also I have a feeling that the Garcias' and their boyfriends are not quite done with Chelsea yet. Also where is Mr. Farrelly taking Jon and Chelsea? Read and Review everyone :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys here is another Chapter! :D :D I think I have the power to keep working on this story which is saying something for me :D :D Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover, Batistasprincess, qxzky- The Sheaman chapter, BornToWin12 and Lilygirl95 for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to thank SouthernAndSassy for adding this to their favorites and following the story :D You rock! :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"I'm telling you, that girl is psycho!" Nicole yelled from her hospital bed as her and Brianna were laying there after getting checked out and finding out that they had a concussion.

"No way Chelsea had anything to do with it." Bryan said trying to calm the twins down.

"Like hell! Weird shit always happens around her or because of her!" Nicole yelled.

"So you think us flying back out of nowhere was her fault? No human can do that and who would be able to throw bricks at you guys anyway?" John asked sitting next to Nicole.

"We always get bad luck around that bitch." Nicole whined as Bryan went to check on Brianna who was sleeping. "I hate her baby."

"We all do Nicole." John said stroking her hair.

"I want her embarrassed John; I want her to where she won't show her face in this town ever again…" Nicole said growling.

"We'll figure out something." John said hugging her.

"Damn, taking us out for hibachi, best guidance counselor ever!" Jon smiled as he; Mr. Farrelly and Chelsea were out at a nice Japanese restaurant.

"Don't get to happy Jon, it's to cheer Chelsea up." Mr. Farrelly said as he took a drink of Saki and Chelsea just played with her water a bit being quiet. "Something told me she liked Japanese food."

"She loves it Mr. Farrelly." Jon said as he took a drink of his soda.

"We're outside of school, call me Stephen." Mr. Farrelly smiled.

"Works for me!" John smiled happily as Chelsea looked down some more.

"Chelsea, they'll be alright, everything will be alright." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea. "It's not your fault ok?"

"Why are you being this nice to me…?" Chelsea asked softly as Stephen looked at her. "You only known me for a day and you're taking me out to dinner…standing up for me…Why?" She asked.

"Chelsea, sometimes you gotta have a friend who will stand up for you and has some kind of connection with you." Stephen said. "I have a feeling you and I have that connection."

"What connection?" Chelsea asked him softly still looking down.

"_Nobody has told her yet? We got work." _Stephen thought as he tried thinking of something. "It's hard to explain but I'll explain later." He said.

"Why aren't you against me like everyone else?" Chelsea asked softly as she looked at him.

"Because I'm not everyone else." Stephen smiled at her and she blushed a bit and looked down as the waitress went and took their orders.

"Dude, she's 18 if you wanna go for that." Jon smirked as he noticed Chelsea blushing.

"Jon!" Chelsea yelled embarrassed as Jon's soda exploded in his face.

"_I was definitely right about her." _Stephen thought as he handed Jon some napkins.

"Thank you Stephen." Jon said as he wiped his face. "I'm just saying you can go for her if you want."

"No thank you Jon, it would be very unprofessional of me." Stephen said. "Plus I think you owe an apology to Chelsea for embarrassing her."

"Sorry Chelsea." Jon said

"It's ok…" Chelsea said looking down.

"I just think you two go great together that's all." Jon said.

"Like I said, it would be unprofessional of me to date a student Jon." Stephen said as their food arrived and they ate.

After dinner Stephen dropped Jon off then started to drive Chelsea home.

"Did you have a good time Chelsea?" Stephen asked as he smiled at her and she nodded her head. "I'm glad." He said as he drove.

"You're not going to turn your back on me will you…?" Chelsea asked after a few minutes.

"Why would I Chelsea?" Stephen asked.

"Because everybody but Jon eventually does…" Chelsea said softly.

"Chelsea, I'm not going to turn my back on you, that's a promise." Stephen said seriously as he stopped the car and smiled at her and she blushed. "You can always count on me."

"Thank…you…."Chelsea smiled softly as Stephen drove up to her place. "This your house? Looks like nobody is home."

"They're home or at the bar, only the top of the garage where I live has power." Chelsea said. "My neighbor Mick helps me out, more than Martina and Mark."

"Your parents?"

"Mother and step father, I don't like to refer to them as my parents." Chelsea said softly looking down.

"May I ask why?" Stephen asked feeling sorry for her.

"They're Alcoholics, really bad ones…I don't know my real father…they say he and mom had a one night stand and never saw each other again…"

"I am so sorry Chelsea." Stephen said as he hugged her again.

"Nothing you can do…." Chelsea said as she didn't hug him back but got comfortable in his embrace.

"Except help you as much as I can." Stephen said as he let go of the hug. "If you need anything at all, just let me know ok?"

"Thank you…"

"Also mind giving me your cell phone?"

"Don't have one….Mark and Martina can't afford power, let alone a cell phone for me." Chelsea said softly.

"I see." Stephen said. "Well I'll see what I can do. Until then I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Stephen." Chelsea said as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door and stepped out but stopped. "S…S….Stephen….?"

"Yes Chelsea?" Stephen asked.

"T…thank you….so much…"

"You're welcome." He smiled as she shut the door and went in the garage.

_Me: Uh oh, what could Nicole and John be planning to do to Chelsea? Looks like Chelsea has a guardian in Stephen, but what is this connection he's thinking about? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: What's up guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D Now last Chapter was really soft and sweet and there will be chapters like that but there will be chapters like the first 3 were and there'll be chapters in between :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, qxzky- The Sheaman chapter and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think Ina125 for adding this to their favorites and following this :D You rock as well :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 5

The next morning, really early it seemed like, Chelsea was woken up by loud banging on her door.

"LIVING ROOM NOW!" Martina yelled as Chelsea rubbed her eyes and grabbed a key and locked the door and followed her mom downstairs. The reason why Chelsea usually locked her door was because Martina and Mark tried stealing food from her fridge.

"As you can tell, your father has an accident with a beer bottle." Martina said as Chelsea sat down on the couch. "Money is really going to be really tight now."

"How does that concern me, you never pay the fucking bills, just spend it on booze." Chelsea mumbled

"Are you talking back to me young lady?!" Martina snapped at her.

"No ma'am." Chelsea said quickly.

"Good!" Martina snapped some more. "Better keep your fucking mouth shut about what's going on!"

"Is that why you brought me down here?" Chelsea asked. "Nobody at school will believe me anyway because the teachers even think I'm a freak, I have no friends minus one which he has problems of his own so I can't tell him about you or Mark so who will I tell anyway?!" She asked yelling at her mom.

"I've heard enough young lady!" Martina yelled as she went to slap Chelsea but her arm stopped halfway and she tried moving it but no luck and Chelsea gave a shocked look but stayed still for a minute.

"I'm going back to bed until it's time to get ready for school." Chelsea said as she walked back to her garage room and Mark walked downstairs.

"What the hell happened?" Mark asked rubbing his eyes.

"That brat is a monster…" Martina whispered.

"NO!" Mr. McMahon's voice was heard throughout the hallway as Coach Amato walked into the school and she ran into his office to see him and Stephen there.

"Vince it could be good for Chelsea, trust me sir." Stephen tried pleading with Mr. McMahon.

"Absolutely NOT, she needs Physical Education to pass for the year!" Vince yelled.

"I understand that but I think it would be much better for Chelsea!" Stephen pleaded.

"What is going on here?" Coach Amato asked.

"Stephen here wants to take Charlie-

"Her name is Chelsea." Stephen growled.

"Out of your Physical Education class and spend the block in his office!" Vince yelled. "He claims it's good for her!"

"I have to agree with Stephen on this one Vince." Coach Amato said taking Stephen's side. "Whatever he has planned for Chelsea is much better than her being with a class who constantly bullies her."

"What does he have planned for her huh?!" Vince asked. "I'll tell you what NOTHING because she's not leaving PE Class…" He said looking out the window but the window blinds shut in an instant then the door slammed all of a sudden and Stephen saw a hint of fear in Vince's face.

"So starting next Monday she'll report to my office instead of PE?" Stephen asked as Vince nodded his head then the blinds and door opened and Vince sat down and took a couple of deep breaths. "I swear first my TV, now this; you would think this school was built on some haunted grounds or something, am I right?" He asked as he gave an awkward laugh as the 5 minute bell rang.

"I'll go send Brianna and Nicole in here." Coach Amato said as she walked out and Vince sighed.

"So they along with John Cena and Bryan Danielson attempted to start a fight with Christine-

"Chelsea." Stephen corrected.

"Right Chelsea Benoit and Jonathan Good?" Vince asked.

"Correct sir, that's what I saw, Mr. Good was having a smoke break, offered Chelsea a cigarette, she didn't smoke it, the four came and the guys tackled Mr. Good, The girls tried attacking Chelsea but got hit with bricks out of nowhere then the guys tried attacking her but I came and stopped it." Stephen said.

"Uh huh. Why didn't you stop the guys from attacking Mr. Good?" Vince asked.

"I was about to call the police until the Garcia twins got hit with the bricks and the guys tried attacking Chelsea." Stephen said.

"I see." Vince said as he made a phone call. "Please send John Cena and Bryan Danielson in here." He said and hanging up and they waited on the four to get in the room, when they did they sat down. "Now do you know why you four are in here?"

"No." Nicole said acting like herself.

"Because you four basically got in a fight on school grounds yesterday and you four know the rules." Vince said. "You're lucky you didn't have the police called on you."

"But Benoit deserved it!" Nicole yelled.

"No she didn't, now please don't talk back to be Miss. Garcia." Vince said calmly. "Now you four are suspended until next month."

"SUSPENDED!?" The four yelled.

"Yes suspended." Vince said.

"But we did nothing!" Brianna yelled.

"Beating up Chelsea Benoit in gym, attempting to beat her up after school? That's nothing to you?" Stephen asked.

"Uh yeah!" The twins said acting like brats.

"I'm going back to my office." Stephen said.

"You're excused Mr. Farrelly." Vince said as Stephen left the office disgusted at the four. "As for you four I notified your parents they'll be here shortly to pick you up."

After lunch Chelsea walked into Mr. Haddad's class and sat down in her normal spot in the back.

"Hey Chelsea, you wanna sit up here with us?" Danielle asked as she waved with Natalie and Ariane. "Brianna and Nicole won't be here for a while because you got them kicked out of school!" She yelled.

"Bitch!" Natalie yelled as she threw a piece a paper at Chelsea and she just looked down and the bell rang and Mr. Haddad walked in.

"Quiet down students quiet down!" Mr. Haddad yelled as he put his books down and his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?...Yes she is, you want to see her?...Very well she'll be right down." He said hanging up. "Chelsea, Mr. Farrelly wants to see you in his office." He said writing her a pass.

"Thank you sir…" Chelsea said softly taking the pass and walking out of the classroom ignoring the glares and snickers as she walked into Stephen's office.

"Good seeing you Chelsea, how are you today?" Stephen asked smiling as Chelsea walked in and sat down.

"Horrible since I got Brianna and Nicole suspended…" Chelsea said softly looking down.

"Chelsea you did nothing, they got themselves suspended all on their own, anyone else who says otherwise can take it up with me, I did witness what happened." He said sitting down.

"Ok…" Chelsea said softly.

"That's not why I brought you in here." Stephen said as he sat behind his desk. "This may seem strange to you but…have you ever moved and or controlled things with just your mind before?" He asked and Chelsea looked up at him scared.

"Why...do you ask…?" Chelsea asked getting scared and his empty mug started shaking.

"Don't worry Chelsea I'm not going to tell anyone, you have my word." Stephen said.

"I…I don't believe you…" Chelsea said as she mug shook some more.

"Chelsea I told you yesterday you can trust me." Stephen said.

"Can we drop this please?!" Chelsea asked as the mug flew off the desk towards Stephen but then it stopped in midair and Chelsea was shocked as the mug was put down gently.

"How…?" She asked shaking.

"I too can move and control things with my mind." Stephen said.

_Me: OH SNAP CLIFFHANGER! Stephen has what she has as well :D :D What will happen next Chapter? :D Also I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of the Garcia Twins and their boyfriends. Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and sorry I took so long, I've been tired lately and having to deal with a lot of BS lately but here's the next Chapter :D :D Anyway I would like to think Batistasprincess, DanDJohnMLover and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think Violet Ambrose for adding this to their favorites, you rock :D And I would like to think MistressDaisy94 for adding this to their favorites and follows :D You rock :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 6

"What did you say?" Chelsea asked shocked and scared.

"I said I can to move things with my mind Chelsea." Stephen said as Chelsea sat there in shock.

"Why would you tell me all of this? Why me?" Chelsea asked.

"Because you have the same gift as I do." Stephen said.

"How?! You can't prove that!" Chelsea yelled scared.

"I didn't but you just did with the mug." Stephen said remaining calm and Chelsea took a deep breath.

"I'm scared Stephen…" Chelsea said softly curling up in a ball in the chair.

"It's normal to be scared at first Chelsea." Stephen said. "But this can be controlled."

"It can?" Chelsea asked.

"I can control mine, that's why I brought you in here. I want to help you control your powers." Stephen said.

"Why would you help me?..." Chelsea asked softly.

"Chelsea, I told you, you got to have at least one person on your side willing to help." Stephen smiled.

"And you want to help, a freak like me, control her powers?" Chelsea asked him.

"Chelsea first off, you're not a freak, and second even if you were I would help you." Stephen said as he got up and turned the chair next to hers facing her and sat in it. "What do you want to know about your powers first of all?"

"What are they for one…."

"What you and I have is called Telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind." Stephen said.

"Can I move people with it as well?" Chelsea asked.

"Some can, why can you?"

"My mom….she almost slapped me this morning….when I turned to look at her….her hand stopped right as she almost hit my face, I…I simply told her I was going to bed until school…." Chelsea said shaking at the memory.

"It's ok Chelsea, let it out, it's good for controlling your powers." Stephen said. "Although you seem to have pretty good control so far."

"Here's the thing though, I seem to use my powers when I'm mad or scared and that's it." Chelsea said. "Like a few minutes ago with the mug."

"Now that we need to control." Stephen said. "Using your powers out of pure anger could be very dangerous." He said.

"Did that happen to you?..." Chelsea asked softly.

"Aye it sure did…back when I was younger." Stephen said softly. "Kids bullied me because of my red hair, pale skin and weight at the time, it got to the point…you don't want to know…all I'm saying is I don't want it happening to you." He said softly.

"I am so sorry…" Chelsea said looking up at him softly.

"Not your fault lass, I have to live with the guilt for the rest of my life." Stephen said softly. "I swore to meself that day if I find another person with Telekinesis like me, I would make sure they wouldn't have to live with the guilt if they ever lost control."

"Wow…" Chelsea said softly. "I'll do whatever it takes to remain in control!" She said determined and Stephen smiled at her.

"Excellent, then you'll be happy to know I've gotten you out of your PE Classes and you will report in here every morning starting next week." Stephen said smiling.

"Thank you Stephen, thank you so much." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen, happy that she no longer has to go to her PE classes.

"You're welcome Chelsea." He said hugging her back then getting up. "One more thing before I send you back to class." He said as he pulled out an iPhone 5S and the box for it. "For you."

"Stephen…..I….I can't accept this." Chelsea said softly looking at the phone.

"It's quite alright Chelsea, I would prefer you having a cell phone to know you're safe."

"But one this expensive?"

"My plan was up and I decided to put you on it." Stephen smiled. "I noticed you don't have a home phone on the school systems so conceder this your home and cell."

"Stephen….I can't…."

"I'm not letting you leave until you accept this." He said smiling as Chelsea slowly took the phone.

"Thank you so much…." Chelsea said looking at it.

"You're welcome, just promise to call if you need me ok?" Stephen asked

"I promise." Chelsea said as she slowly smiled. "Thank you Stephen, thank you for everything." She said as the bell rang. "Better get to my last class…even though they'll just pretend I'm not there, see you later Stephen." She said getting up and walking to her next class.

After school after she walked home with Dean, Chelsea noticed Mark in the garage looking at his tools.

"_Problbly looking to pawn some off for booze." _Chelsea thought as she walked up the steps to her garage home.

"Martina is that you?" Mark asked not looking up.

"It's Chelsea." Chelsea sighed.

"Get out of my sight, piece of shit." He growled as Chelsea walked up to her garage home and locked it as soon as she got in there and put a chair by the door since Mark was down there.

"_Not taking any chances." _Chelsea thought as she sat her stuff down and went in her backpack and got her iPhone out and got the box out and got the charger out to charge it but when she got it out, something dropped.

"What?" She asked picking up the item revealing it to be an itunes gift card. "Why is he spending so much money on me?" She asked as she plugged it in and looked in the box and saw a note so she took it out and read it.

_Chelsea,_

_I figured you would want some music to listen to as well, this one's on me,_

_Stephen._

"I've gotta tell him this weekend I'm not worth any of this." Chelsea sighed as she sat on the couch.

_Me: So not only does Stephen want to help her, but he's being extremely nice to her and buying her an expensive phone and a gift card. What is up with that? Is he really doing all of this to help her, or something else? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D and this Chapter came to mind randomly so Yay for having ideas for this story! :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, BornToWin12, fandomenforcer and Batistasprincess for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think Scarrlett-Devil for adding this to their alerts :D You rock :D Oh and Christa belongs to DanDJohnMLover :D :D Anyway on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 7

That Saturday, Chelsea was up in her garage home finishing the last of her homework when she noticed a car sound downstairs and she looked outside and saw her neighbor and ran downstairs.

"Hi Mick, Noelle, Dewey!" Chelsea greeted as she ran to them. Mick and his family were always like family to her, they despised her mom and step dad but loved Chelsea.

"Hi Chelsea, just in time, we went to the store and got you some groceries." Mick smiled. "Let us put ours away first before we get yours though."

"Let me help, Martina and Mark are at the bar so nothing to worry about of course." Chelsea said as she got some bags and helped them out.

"So Chelsea, did they get the power on for this month at all?" Dewey asked as they went inside his house and put down the bags and walked back outside for more.

"I think they gave up, don't care at this point, as long as your dad knows I'm ok I'm good." Chelsea said helping them with two more bags. "He's like the dad I've never had."

"Thank you Chelsea." Mick smiled. "I always considered you my third child."

"Thank you Mick." Chelsea smiled as they finished putting Mick's groceries inside. "Oh want my phone number, my guidance counselor gave me a cell phone."

"Did he now? That was very generous of him." Mick smiled.

"But it's a really expensive phone and I'm on his plan, why would he do that though?" Chelsea asked as she looked down.

"Chelsea, ever stop to think there's more people besides our family that wants to help you?" Noelle asked.

"You guys and Jon are the only people in this town that care about me….well the guidance counselor at my school." Chelsea said. "So I can't help but be surprised."

"Let the guy help you, he seems like a nice guy." Mick smiled as he got Chelsea's groceries and they walked up to her garage home and put them away.

"He is…he even stood up for me a couple of times against my teachers…" Chelsea said softly.

"Sounds like a nice guy to me." Dewey said.

"If he wants to help let him, the more people to help you out against Martina, Mark and those bullies at school, the better." Noelle smiled.

"I guess…" Chelsea said softly.

"Well you'll always have us." Mick smiled as they finished putting Chelsea's stuff away.

"Thanks guys." Chelsea smiled as she hugged them. "See you later and thank you Mick."

"You're welcome and come by to visit anytime Chelsea." Mick smiled.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as they left then Chelsea closed the door and locked it and she sat on the couch and focused on the iPhone box.

"_Ok, focus Chelsea." _Chelsea thought as she focused on the box a bit and after a while it lifted up off the table a few centimeters.

"Wow." Chelsea said to herself as she focused again on it trying to lift it up with her mind some more.

After a long while and only getting it a inch off the table with her mind, Chelsea decided to take a break and take a long nap, after a while she got woken up by someone knocking on the door.

"Martina, Mark what do you want?" Chelsea asked half asleep as she rubbed her eyes and went to the door.

"It's Jon, let's hang out." Jon smiled as Chelsea got wide eyed and quickly opened the door.

"Jon! You need to leave, Mark will kill you if he sees you here again." Chelsea said getting scared. The last time Jon was there, Mark almost shot him with his shot gun.

"You think that bastard scares me? It's Saturday night, we have nothing to do, let's do something." Jon said.

"Well…ok…just don't let Martina and Mark see us…" Chelsea said softly getting her phone and putting it in her pocket.

"If they do so what? They can't stop you from having friends." Jon said as Chelsea got her keys and locked the door and they walked out and started walking.

"Cigarette?" Jon asked as he handed Chelsea one and he lit it up and they both began smoking. "Surprised you can go without one longer than me." He said taking a puff.

"Actually I almost freaked out today because I needed one." Chelsea giggled. "God we need to quit." She said blowing smoke.

"Yeah like that'll happen." Jon said as a green Lamborghini pulled up next to them.

"What up bitches?" A girl with black and green hair asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jon asked taking another puff out of his cigarette.

"Who's the chick?" The girl asked.

"This is Chelsea, my friend from prison I told you about." Jon said introducing Chelsea. "Chelsea, this babe is my hot girlfriend Christa."

"Nice to meet you…." Chelsea said softly as she held out her hand.

"No need to be shy, we're all outsiders." Christa smiled as she shook Chelsea's hand.

"Thanks…"

"Well get in, I'm not doing anything and by the looks of things neither are you guys." Christa said as the two got in and Christa drove off.

After a few the three got to a local diner and while Chelsea was looking at the menu, Christa was on Jon's lap and they were making out wildly, getting people to notice them.

"I feel so sorry for you ma'am." The waitress whispered to Chelsea. "The drinks are on us tonight for you."

"Thank you." Chelsea whispered as she walked past and Jon and Christa still seemed to be making out wildly.

"Ugh Gross!" A voice yelled and Chelsea peeked to see Natalie and Ariane looking at Jon and Christa and didn't seem to notice Chelsea as they sat down.

"You know people like to eat here!" Natalie yelled at them but they didn't seem to notice.

"Go back to the Zoo!" Ariane yelled as a lot of people started laughing at them and Chelsea stared right at them as they turned around in their booth all of a sudden.

"Hey can you blink?" Natalie asked trying to blink.

"No can you?" Ariane asked trying to do the same.

"No." Natalie said. "What's going on?" She asked as the salt shaker exploded in her eyes and the pepper shaker exploded in Ariane's eyes and they screamed in pain.

"What's going on?" Christa asked as she stopped making out with Jon to see what was going on at Natalie and Ariane's table as another bottle of ketchup floated over to their table and both bottles squirted in their eyes and they were freaking out and so was everyone else…everyone but Chelsea.

"This place is haunted!" Jon yelled. "Chelsea we got to go!" He said as Chelsea still had that cold blank stare. "Chelsea?" He asked as he got no answer. "Chelsea!" He yelled as he shook her and she snapped out of it.

"Huh?!" She asked.

"We have to go, this place is haunted." He said as he and Christa ran out then Chelsea looked to see what happened.

"_Oh no!" _She thought really scared as she ran out of the diner really fast then ran to a picnic table across the street and grabbed her phone and called Stephen.

"Stephen I'm at the diner come get me please!" Chelsea yelled as she cried.

"_Chelsea what happened? Are you ok?" _Stephen asked worrying about her.

"Please come get me I'm scared Stephen I'm scared come get me!" Chelsea yelled crying.

"_Chelsea, Chelsea calm down, I'll be there in 5 minutes." _Stephen said as he hung up.

_Me: Oh no...that was scary! For everyone involved! Poor Chelsea didn't mean to hurt them like that but at the same time they should have kept their mouths shut! I hope Stephen can help her out now. Read and Review Everyone :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D I'm sorry I took so long but I had the dreaded disease called writers block plus life got in the way sadly but I hope you guys like this Chapter :D :D Anyway I would like to thank Lilygirl95, DanDJohnMLover, Batistasprincess and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rule :D I would also like to thank Dev-Dev-251 for adding this to their favorites :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 8

That night, Brianna was over at Bryan's house laying on the couch with him watching TV and relaxing.

"Bryan, there's nothing on." Brianna said as she yawned.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Bryan asked as he was channel surfing.

"Oh I don't know." Brianna smiled up at him as Bryan stopped on the local news.

"_Sources say that the bottle flew up and squirted into Nelson's eyes, like the bottle was possessed or something." _The anchor said as she spoke more of the situation.

"Wait…Natalie?" Brianna asked in shock as she watched the news some more. "Her and Ariane could be permanently blinded…?" She asked softly.

"I am so sorry." Bryan said softly.

"It's Benoit's fault!" Brianna yelled as she got up. "Weird shit always happens when she's around!"

"Hang on." Bryan said as he got up and walked right next to her. "I hate Chelsea Benoit just like the rest of the school but something that bazaar, you can't blame the girl on that, now come on, that diner was built on some graveyard or something." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You're right." Brianna said taking a few deep breaths. "Besides, I doubt Chelsea Benoit would be out on a Saturday night, she has no friends besides that Criminal Good." She laughed a bit.

Meanwhile Chelsea was over at Stephen's house curled up in a ball on the couch after he came to pick her up. She was still terrified of what she did to Natalie and Ariane back at the diner.

"_How did I do that to them?" _She thought scared. _"I know I used my telekinesis to do it but…I don't remember doing it to them. Oh man what if I do something worse?! What if I hurt Jon and his girlfriend Christa?! What if I hurt Mick?! What if I hurt Stephen?!" _She thought as she started crying.

"There you go. It's my granny's recipe." Stephen said putting down a mug of Hot Chocolate then noticed her crying. "Chelsea, everyone with telekinesis loses control at some point, it'll be ok." He said as he sat on the couch and hugged her.

"What if I blinded them forever Stephen…?" Chelsea asked through her tears.

"It can't be helped but in some way it is their fault…in some way it is." Stephen said.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked looking up at him.

"Well one thing I learned is you don't push someone over the edge who has telekinesis, that could be very dangerous." Stephen said. "Well someone who doesn't know full control anyway."

"So…some of this is my fault…" Chelsea said looking down sadly.

"Unfortunately, I can't lie to you Chelsea nor do I intend to." Stephen said. "However we can help you control your powers like I said before."

"How…how do you control yours?" Chelsea asked as she cried some more and Stephen stroked her hair.

"For one I don't let my emotions get the better of me."

"You don't?" Chelsea asked looking up at him in tears.

"I don't." Stephen said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb gently. "Don't get me wrong, it pains me to see you in this much pain but I can't let that get the better of me or else I may lose control over it." He said softly.

"I see." Chelsea said softly as she calmed down. "Here's the thing…it's hard for me to control my emotions depending on the situation I'm in."

"Such as?"

"Right now, I feel safe and scared…" Chelsea said softly. "Safe because I have you, scared because of what I did."

"Right now just try to relax ok? Nothing will bother you here as long as I'm around." Stephen smiled softly as Chelsea took a few deep breaths. "Better?" He asked as she nodded her head. "Good, better drink your hot chocolate before it gets warm, I'll go get the guest room ready." He said getting up.

"Guest room?" Chelsea asked as he started walking up the stairs.

"I hope you don't mind but I would feel really uncomfortable sending you back home after the events of what happened tonight." Stephen said. "Martina and Mark won't care right?"

"I slept in a park for 5 days once and they didn't notice….." Chelsea said softly.

"I'm sorry…" Stephen said softly.

"Nothing to be sorry about…" Chelsea said as he went upstairs and she took a drink of her hot chocolate and smiled. _"It does taste good." _She thought as she slowly drank some more.

Later that night when the two went to bed Chelsea laid there in the guest room looking up at the ceiling.

"_I hope I can control my powers soon…I don't want anyone else hurting…even if they don't like me." _Chelsea thought as she heard a noise outside and looked outside and saw John and Nicole drive past loudly and she backed up a bit and a tree branch fell from the tree. Chelsea stood there for a moment before slowly backing out of the room and walking to Stephen's room and saw him laying in bed on his laptop.

"Chelsea?" He asked softly looking up from it.

"I had a bad dream." She lied. "Can I sleep with you…?" She asked softly and he smiled.

"Of course Chelsea." Stephen smiled as Chelsea walked in and got in bed next to him and got underneath the covers.

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea smiled softly as she closed her eyes.

"You're welcome Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he worked on his laptop some more finishing what he needed to finish for Vince then he put it up and looked down at Chelsea.

"_Poor girl, nobody deserves this torture, if only I can do more for her." _He thought as he turned off the lights and got underneath the covers then got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I swear on my life I'll protect you Chelsea." Stephen whispered as he closed his eyes and held her close some more. "On my life."

_Me: WAIT! Could Stephen LOVE Chelsea?! Also could Chelsea control her emotions in order to control her gift more?! Why did John and Nicole drive by Stephen's house?! Read and Review Everyone lol :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey guys here's the next Chapter finally! :D Sorry I took so long but laziness and tiredness got in the way mostly lol XD But here it is :D Hope you guys like it :D I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover, BornToWin12, qxzky- The Sheaman chapter, Batistasprincess and kristal farrelly for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to thank iiCraziiChic for adding this to their favorites :D You rock :D Warning! Bit of Lemon at the end! Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 9

John and Nicole were taking a late night drive before a party and decided to cause some trouble in some neighborhoods by driving loudly.

"Looking good babe." John said winking at her as he turned up the music some more and Nicole did her makeup some more.

The two drove for a few minutes with John checking out Nicole every chance he got, then a car drove by them.

"Cena what's up?" Some guy asked.

"Yo Matt!" John smiled.

"Wanna hit the bar?" Matt asked as John checked out Nicole.

"Some other time man." John said.

"Pussy!" Matt yelled laughing.

"Shut up and throw me a beer!" John smiled as Matt did just that and John caught it. "Alright!" he said catching it and Matt drove off quickly.

After that John and Nicole kept checking each other out until some girls drove by checking John out and squealing at him and Nicole rolled her eyes as they finally went past them. After that John started drinking some of his beer and a police car drove next to them.

"Oh shit." John said quickly as he threw the beer at Nicole.

"Watch it dumbass!" Nicole yelled as she got beer all over her and John rolled his eyes and he smiled at the cops then they drove past him after a minute.

"Don't call me that babe." John smiled at her.

"You got beer all over me!" Nicole yelled disgusted as John looked and laughed and drove some more. "Dumbass." She mumbled and John slapped her with the back of his hand.

"I told you not to call me that." John said seriously as they drove by someone's house and a tree branch fell.

"Holy shit drive John!" Nicole yelled getting scared as he drove off fast. "That house is haunted."

"Relax babe, I'll protect you." John smiled.

"What if that branch fell on the car?!" Nicole yelled at him

"It didn't so calm down." John smiled.

"Dumbass." Nicole sighed after a few minutes and John turned around.

"Quit calling me that!" He yelled.

Over at Nicole and Brianna's house Bryan and Brie were catching up on homework they had to do while being suspended.

"You think it was a good idea for Nicole and John to be out this late?" Brianna asked working on something.

"Their fault for failing." Bryan said as he worked on something himself.

"True, their grades weren't good anyway." Brianna said as they worked on their homework some more.

"Bri?" Bryan asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you regretting being mean to Chelsea Benoit? I mean something has to be going on with the girl, why be mean to her? Is she really a freak of nature?" Bryan asked.

"No but she's different, bad things happen when she's around Bryan, she's an omen." Brianna said.

"Maybe it's because she was picked on all her life that she could be? I mean maybe we should try speaking to her, get to know her a bit." Bryan suggested. "At least for a day, if she is an Omen then we'll leave her alone, if not then maybe we could be friends with her."

"Brian." Brianna sighed.

"Please Bri, for me?" Bryan asked giving Brianna a puppy dog look.

"Fine." Brianna smiled giving in. "You're lucky you're cute Danielson."

"I'm adorable thank you." Bryan smiled as they both giggled.

After arriving to the party John tried getting out of the car but Nicole pulled him back in.

"Wait a minute." Nicole said seductively as she pulled John back in the car and smiled at him.

"What?" John asked as Nicole held his hand with both of her hands and started sucking on his finger and moaning. "Oh god Nicole." He moaned.

"Come here." Nicole smiled as she pulled John close to her and kissed him passionately then pushed him away.

"What?!" John asked at Nicole. "What the fuck is going on with you?!"

"Can't you wait a minute?" Nicole asked checking her makeup.

"What the hell we do this all the time!" John yelled getting frustrated.

"Just wait." Nicole sighed as she checked her make up

"You little tease." John smiled as he tried kissing Nicole again but she pushed him away, then he tried again but got pushed away again.

"Dumbass!" Nicole yelled as John slapped her.

"I told you never to call me that!" John yelled as he sat back in the car. "Psycho bitch."

"Oh John." Nicole smiled seductively as she crawled over to John and started kissing him. "John." She smiled as she started unbuttoning his shirt and started kissing his chest then went down and unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock and started sucking on it.

"Oh shit." John moaned as he put his hands up.

"John." Nicole moaned as she tugged on his shaft. "I want to embarrass Chelsea Benoit badly."

"You bring her up in the middle of this?! What the hell Nicole?!" John asked.

"Please John, I hate that bitch." She moaned.

"Fine…" John said as Nicole put him back in her mouth and he started moaning and thrusting in her mouth. "Oh shit Nicole!" he yelled as he came in her mouth a few minutes later.

"Oh John." She moaned as she sucked him clean then kissed him.

"You're so fucking amazing." John smiled at her.

"So are you baby." Nicole smiled at him.

_Me: So John and Nikki plan on embarrassing Chelsea badly. How are they going to do that? Also do Bryan and Brie have a Change of heart? Read and Review Everyone! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D Sorry for the lack of Chelsea in the last one but gotta keep the plot moving along somehow right? Lol Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover and Batistasprincess for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to thank shamonticupcake for adding this to their favorites :D You rock :D I would also like to thank MissWWEDiva12 for adding this to their favorites and for following this :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 10

The next morning Chelsea woke up like normal but then remembered that she was at Stephen's house.

"_That's right, I stayed here last night." _Chelsea thought as she looked around. _"And I slept in his bed with him...it was only one night though." _She thought as she got up and saw that Stephen wasn't next to her. After stretching she went downstairs and saw that he was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Chelsea." Stephen smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Actually I did, thank you." Chelsea smiled softly as she sat down. "I didn't wake you at all last night did I?" She asked.

"Not at all." Stephen smiled as he finished breakfast and put a plate down for Chelsea and a plate down for him, got some orange juice for her and coffee for him and they started eating.

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea smiled softly as they ate.

"You're welcome Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he took a few bites of his egg. "Chelsea? Think you can keep it a secret that you stayed here last night, even from Jon?" He asked. "It would look bad for the both of us if people found out, even with you being legal and all."

"Understood." Chelsea said as she ate. "Not like anyone would believe me anyway." She said looking down at her food and eating it. "Nobody but Jon believes me…"

"I believe you Chelsea." Stephen smiled at her.

"Thank you Stephen…" Chelsea said as she looked at her food some more.

"Hey Chelsea? Would you mind telling me why everyone but Jon treats you like this? Even Mark and Matina?" Stephen asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to I mean." He said quickly.

"I honestly don't know why." Chelsea said softly "But Martina met Mark when I was 7, before that she was a good mother to me, I don't know my real dad, don't know if he's dead or still alive, I really don't care…he abandoned me…Anyway I knew Mark was bad news but Martina loved him…he got her into drinking, then they drank everyday….to the point where Martina neglected me and my basic needs…Eventually I told someone…and I got taken away from them for a while…but they somehow lied to the courts and made me look like a liar….so I returned to them….Mark started beating on me….until one day….he hardly did it anymore…"

"Do you remember what made him stop?" Stephen asked really feeling sorry for Chelsea and she shook her head.

"No…I don't….all I remember is the house shaking like an earthquake….after that….we moved here….in that run down house….that's where I met Mick and his family….they tried helping me but Mark and Martina said I had all my basic needs…that day was the 7th day I went without having food….Mick saw right though them and helped me out….eventually helping me out with my garage house….as for everyone at school….I really don't know….could be because of those two…I really don't know." Chelsea said softly as she was about to cry.

"I am so sorry Chelsea." Stephen said as he got up and he hugged her. "Things will get better I promise, I'll work on getting you far away from them."

"You're telling the truth…" Chelsea cried. "How can I tell that…?" She asked.

"People with Telekinesis can do stuff like that." Stephen smiled softly as she slowly stopped crying. "It's just a lot easier to do around other people with telekinesis than people who don't have it."

"I like it…makes me feel safer." Chelsea smiled. "Thank you Stephen."

"Don't thank me; you were the one born with this." He smiled at her as he got up and they finished eating.

After they finished eating, Chelsea took a quick shower then they drove back to Chelsea's house.

"Stephen?" Chelsea asked as they drove.

"Hm?"

"Thank you…for everything you've done for me." Chelsea smiled.

"You're welcome Chelsea." Stephen smiled at her. "Like I said you're special and no I'm not trying to be a creepy teacher trying to get in your pants." He said as they both laughed.

"I know you're not, you're actually sincere." Chelsea smiled at him. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Stephen asked as they stopped in front of her house and saw Mark with a shot gun.

"I got this." She said softly as they got out of the car.

"Where were you, you waste of sperm and egg?!" Mark yelled as he stomped over to her. "ANSWER ME!"

"She was over at my place because of a traumatizing experience!" Stephen yelled at him. "If she stayed here then things would have gotten worse for her!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, I'LL RAISE HER HOWEVER I WANT!" Mark screamed pointing the shot gun at Stephen.

"TREATING HER LIKE TRASH, NOT GIVING HER THE LOVE AND CARE SHE NEEDS, IS THAT HOW SHE SHOULD BE RAISED?!" Stephen screamed at him.

"HOW I RAISE MY DAUGHTER IS NOBODY'S BUSINESS!" Mark Screamed. "NOW I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU AND HER!" He screamed as he fired the shot gun but when he did it went upward instead of at Stephen. "The hell?" He asked as he flew back against the front door and he held his head. Meanwhile Stephen was catching his breath and holding his heart then he looked over at Chelsea who had a blank stare.

"_Oh no." _Stephen thought as Chelsea walked over to Mark then looked at him then all of a sudden Mark started gasping for air.

"Things are going to change, and they're going to change starting now." Chelsea said coldly.

"You….monst…" Mark choked as the grasp got tighter on him.

"Chelsea." Stephen said as she didn't move. "Chelsea!" He yelled again and she still didn't move. "CHELSEA!" He screamed and Chelsea jumped and Mark was free of his grasp and started catching his breath.

"Wha…What happened….?" She asked softly.

"You lost control again." Stephen said as he went over and hugged her tightly. "You almost killed Mark."

"I did…oh no no no!" Chelsea said as she started crying.

"Shhhhhhh it's going to be ok." Stephen said as he hugged her tightly. Then he glared at Mark. "Fella if you and your wife value your life you'll leave your daughter alone…trust me." He said as Mark ran inside the house.

_Me: Oh man! Mark really done it now! Question is will Chelsea keep losing control or will she maintain control? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter FINALLY! Sorry I took so long but I'm going through a lot and writers block lol. But hopefully I can keep updating for you guys :D I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover, qxzky- The Sheaman chapter and Batistasprincess for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to thank Ashes2Dust18 for following the story, you rock too! :D Now on with the story! :D :D_

Chapter 11

That Monday at school Brianna and Nicole arrived at gym getting ready for class.

"So since Mom will be out of town this weekend John and I are thinking of throwing a party." Nicole smiled as she was doing her hair.

"Nicole you should really talk to me about these things." Brianna said sounding annoyed.

"We're twins so I assumed that you and Bryan would be ok with it." Nicole smiled.

"You do know what assume means right?" Brianna asked annoyed as they walked out to the gym and took their spots as everyone came out but she noticed Chelsea didn't come out.

"_I thought she was supposed to come back after we had sensitivity classes." _Brianna thought as Coach Amato walked out. "Coach!" She called out. "Where's Chelsea?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern Brianna." Coach Amato said looking at her like she was up to something. "Let's just say you will not be able to pick on her anymore in this class."

"She transferred out of this class?!" Nicole asked laughing. "That coward!" She laughed more as the entire class minus Brianna laughed.

"Nicole!" Brianna whispered madly at her.

"What?" Nicole asked laughing.

"Enough!" Coach Amato snapped. "We will have no more of this! Chelsea is out of the class and that's the end of it, we will not discuss this anymore!" She snapped more as she started class.

"_Why did Chelsea transfer out of here?" _Brianna thought as they started running laps.

Over in Stephen's office Chelsea and Stephen were practicing working on controlling Chelsea's Telekinesis, so far no luck.

"I don't get it Stephen." Chelsea sighed. "Why can I only control my powers for a second and that's it?"

"I'm trying to figure that out right now Chelsea." Stephen said as he put his hands together and stared at her as she tried lifting a small box with her mind. "Don't struggle Chelsea, I see you struggling, relax."

"I'm trying." Chelsea said sighing.

"No pressure Chelsea, take your time, I won't be mad if we won't make any progress for a while, I promise." Stephen said as Chelsea took a deep breath and relaxed.

"_I can do this." _Chelsea thought as she relaxed and focused on the small box and saw it float a few centimeters off the desk.

"Keep calm, Chelsea you're doing well." Stephen smiled impressed by Chelsea's progress as she lift it up with her mind some more. "Excellent Chelsea." He smiled some more. "Ok you can take a break." He said as the box fell and Chelsea sat back and Stephen got a thing of cereal and grape juice and handed them to her. "Don't worry Chelsea, it'll take a bit but you'll be able to control them without being worn out." He said.

"Thank you Stephen…" Chelsea smiled as she started eating. "I hope I can….I don't want to hurt anybody else with them…."

"With enough practice you won't." Stephen smiled as he sat in the chair next to hers.

"How much practice will that be actually?" Chelsea asked.

"It varies from person to person." He said as Chelsea started to get scared and he got up and hugged her. "I know you're sensitive sometimes but I can't sugarcoat this, no matter how much it hurts."

"I'm sorry Stephen….I'm just scared that's all….." Chelsea said softly

"It's ok, I'm here. I'm always going to be here." He said as she started crying.

"You promise?" Chelsea asked as she cried.

"I promise." Stephen said as he hugged her some more then he looked at her and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Soon as you get done eating, we'll practice some more ok?"

"Ok." Chelsea said softly as she finished eating her cereal.

Later that day darning lunch, Chelsea and Jon were eating lunch in the Library discussing what happened Saturday night.

"What happened Chelsea?" Jon asked concerned. "You darted out of the diner as soon as I told you we had to leave. Did the place being haunted scare you?" He asked.

"Yeah…." Chelsea said softly lying to Jon. "I called for a ride home….."

"Stephen?" He asked.

"How did you?"

"You can see the sexual tension between you two." Jon said smirking.

"Jon!" Chelsea yelled in a whisper voice.

"It's true, I see the way you look at each other. You're legal you can hit that." He smirked more.

"Shut. Up. ." Chelsea said softly and seriously.

"This is where she and Good eat lunch." Bryan said as he and Brianna walked in the library.

"Good thing they do…" Brianna said softly.

"Bri. You can't seriously care more about popularity over your conscious." Bryan whispered annoyed and Brianna looked down. "Let's find Chelsea and see if she'll talk ok?"

"Ok." Brianna said as they found Jon and Chelsea. "There they are."

"Let's go." Bryan smiled as they went to their table.

"Let's sneak a smoke break after we get done eating." Jon suggested.

"Good…" Chelsea started to say as she saw Brianna and Bryan. "Let's take it now." She said quickly getting up and getting her stuff.

"Chelsea what's gotten into you?" He asked.

"Chelsea wait." Bryan said as Jon turned around.

"Yes Chelsea, let's take it now." Jon growled as he picked up his lunch as well.

"Chelsea we just want to talk." Bryan said.

"Why? So you can make fun of her, put her down and all that good shit?! Not today, come on Chelsea." Jon growled more as he gently grabbed Chelsea by the wrist and they left.

"What now?" Brianna asked.

"We try talking to her when Good isn't around." Bryan said.

_Me: Sounds like Brianna and Bryan are serious about trying to make peace with Chelsea, will they? And will Chelsea control her powers? Read and Review everyone! :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: I'm back guys! Sorry it took forever to Update but I've been going through a lot including losing my job but it's all good, they never respected me anyway. Anyway enough about that I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover, qxzky- The Sheaman chapter, Batistasprincess and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock! :D I would also like to thank The shield the shield for adding this to their favorites and kathy . dietrich . 98 (Gotta add the spaces for your name to show up lol) for adding this to their favorites and following. You guys rock as well! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 12

"How did the Garcia twins and their boyfriends come back after a few days?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen were having coffee at a coffee shop after school later that afternoon.

"Their mom plus John's dad complained, apparently they're important people in this town that help out the school and threatened not to anymore if their kids didn't come back." Stephen said taking a sip of his coffee.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Chelsea whined softly.

"I'm sorry Chelsea, but this is completely out of my hands." Stephen said feeling bad for her.

"I don't blame you." Chelsea said softly. "You know what's right, you and Coach Amato. You two are the only teachers who do."

"I wouldn't say that." Stephen said as he watched Chelsea take a sip of her coffee.

"Stephen?"

"Hm?"

"You got a cigarette on you?" Chelsea asked.

"You need to quit, how did you start smoking anyway?" Stephen asked.

"When you live with people like I do...you gotta do something to get rid of the stress..." Chelsea said softly.

"You're lucky you're 18 and we're out of school, otherwise I wouldn't do this." Stephen said as he reached in his pocket and gave her one.

"So you keep cigarettes for all the legal students then." Chelsea giggled.

"No, let's just say I was stupid and tried one myself now I can't quit myself." Stephen said

"I'll tell you what, I'll quit if you quit," Chelsea giggled.

"You put me in a tough position there Chelsea. I guess I can try." Stephen smiled.

"Well we know Good is fucking some broad behind the school in her car but where's Chelsea?" Brianna asked as her and Bryan walked in the coffee shop.

"I don't know and I don't even know where she lives." Bryan said.

"Even if we did we can't go up to her at her house and want to be her friend, it doesn't work that way." Brianna said as they got their coffee and she turned around and smiled. "Bryan, there's Chelsea."

"And she's here with Mr. Farrelly?" Bryan asked looking over at the two. "I'm surprised somebody wants to be around him."

"He is such a jerk." Brianna whispered to him. "But he's also a guidance councilor so he'll encourage Chelsea to have friends, therefore we should be ok around him."

"Think they're going out?" Bryan asked.

"We'll ask her that later." Brianna whispered. "Let's go."

"Chelsea, I gotta head somewhere to do business real quick." Stephen said getting up.

"I'll be here." Chelsea smiled as Stephen went to the restroom and Chelsea smiled down. She was finally beginning to feel happy for the first time in her life. Every Time she was around Stephen, she felt happy and safe.

"_Maybe someday...nah he said he wouldn't date students."_ She thought.

"Chelsea hi!" Brianna smiled as her and Bryan walked over to her and Chelsea jumped up a bit. "Can we talk?" She asked as Chelsea said nothing.

"_Just stay calm." _She thought.

"Chelsea, Bryan and I were thinking and what we've did to you was wrong and we would like to apologize for it." Brianna said sounding sincere. "We know you may not accept our apology but we wanted you to know that we are truly sorry."

"Yeah Chelsea." Bryan said. "We wanted to tell you this at lunch but of course Good got in the way."

"His name is Jon..."Chelsea said softly.

"Right, Jon." Bryan said. "You don't have to forgive us but we would like to hang out sometime. To get to know you, what do you say?" He asked and there was a few minutes of silence.

"One chance that's it...you guys seem trustworthy." Chelsea said after a bit.

"Thank you so much Chelsea!" Brianna smiled as she hugged Chelsea, but she didn't return the hug. "You won't regret this I promise you!" She smiled breaking the hug.

"We really are serious about this." Bryan said smiling.

"I can tell you are..." Chelsea said softly.

"Brianna, Bryan! Fancy meeting you here eh!" Stephen smiled as he put his arms around the two. "I was just here helping Chelsea out with a few personal things, what brings you over here?" He asked.

"We wanted to talk to Chelsea ourselves." Brianna said.

"About?" Stephen asked.

"Making peace with her Mr. Farrelly." Bryan said seriously. "We really are sorry for what we did to her."

"You two do seem trustworthy." Stephen smiled then got serious. "Be warned, if you hurt her or embarrass her in anyway there will be consequences. Understand?" He asked as Brianna and Bryan nodded their heads quickly. "Good!" He smiled as he sat back down. "Mind joining us for some coffee?"

"No thanks, Bryan and I got a lot of homework to do, but thank you though." Brianna said.

"Don't mention it!" Stephen smiled as Brianna and Bryan waved and walked away.

"Why would they want to make up with me Stephen…?" Chelsea asked softly after a few minutes.

"They feel bad that's why, I'd say let them in but don't let your guard down yet, just to be sure ok? They do seem trustworthy though." Stephen said.

"I will." Chelsea said taking a sip of her coffee. "Jon won't like it though…he hates them because they hurt me."

"Well he'll have to give them a chance sooner or later if you are. He's your friend, he'll come around eventually." Stephen smiled.

"I hope so." Chelsea said looking down.

_Me: I hope Jon comes around too. I also hope Nikki keeps her nose out of this! (She won't though once she finds out) Read and Review Everyone! :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: Hey guys I'm back! :D Sorry I keep taking so long with the story but sometimes I can't get motivated to write, other times I have writers block :( But hopefully you guys like this Chapter :D :D I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover, Blueprincess101, qxzky- The Sheaman chapter and Batistasprincess for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock! :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 13

"So those idiots had the nerve to try to be friends with Chelsea?" Christa asked as her and Jon were at Christa's house in her room and Jon was pasing back and forth.

"Yeah, said they changed their ways, well I'm not buying it." Jon said pasing. "This is just some excuse to embarrass Chelsea."

"You sure worry about Chelsea a lot." Christa said suspiciously. "You have anything going on with her?"

"What? No babe! She's like a sister who needs to be protected." Jon said stopping and looking at her.  
"Christa when I met her she had no friends whatsoever, even adults were bullying her." He said taking a deep breath and Christa looked at him wide eyed.

"No friends? Adults bullying her? Poor girl." Christa said feeling bad for Chelsea. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know but I had enough of it one day." Jon said. "She was walking home, some guys were about to attack her, I kicked their asses, I became her best friend/bodyguard, plus she's a cool chick." He said. "You two would be good friends."

"You're right." Christa smiled as she laid on the bed. "Make out with me."

"Yes ma'am!" Jon smiled as he got up on the bed and laid next to Christa and they started making out.

"Brianna good news!" Nicole smiled as she ran up to Brianna who just walked in. "Mom is going to be out of town for this weekend so the party is on!"

"That's great." Brianna said as she walked in the kitchen. "Hey Nicole, you'd do anything for me no matter what right?"

"Of course! We're twins after all." Nicole smiled as she hugged Brianna.

"Great!" Brianna smiled then got serious. "I want to invite Chelsea Benoit to the party Saturday."

"Except that." Nicole said breaking the hug. "Why would you want to invite that FREAK to the party Saturday?" She asked disgusted.

"Don't you feel bad for how you treated her all this time?" Brianna asked.

"No she deserved it!" Nicole said acting disgusted.

"No she didn't Nicole! What did she do to you?! Or us for that matter?!" Brianna yelled at her.

"Exist that's what!" Nicole yelled.

"Well I'm inviting her and that's final!" Brianna yelled as she grabbed her snack and went up to her room and Nicole screamed in anger and sat on the couch.

"I HATE YOU BRI!" She screamed as sat down and took a few deep breaths and smirked and got on the phone and called John. "John, I just found the perfect way to embarrass Chelsea Benoit." She smirked. "Brianna wants to invite her to the party Saturday, I'd say we let her then really get her there." She said all excited. "See you tonight, love you baby!"

"Was that John?" Brianna asked walking down the stairs. "What are you two planning?" She asked crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked as she looked at Brianna.

"You two are planning to do something to Chelsea, what is it?" Brianna asked.

"Nothing Brianna, why would we do that?" Nicole asked smiling innocently.

"Whatever it is DON'T Do it!" Brianna yelled as she went to the door.

"We're not going to do anything." Nicole smiled.

"Nicole I'm serious!" Brianna yelled.

"So am I Brianna." Nicole smiled as Brianna slammed the door.

After Stephen dropped Chelsea off, she went into the garage and walked upstairs to her place and decided to practice with the iPhone box some more. After she sat it down she stared at it and lifted it up with her mind a tiny bit then she lifted it up a little more and she smiled as it fell down.

"_Either I can't be happy while doing telekinesis or emotionless." _Chelsea thought as she took a deep breath and lifted the box again but this time stayed calm as the box went higher until it touched the roof, then she slowly allowed it to float down. After it did she texted her progress to Stephen.

_I got my iPhone box to touch the ceiling but it took two tries after I felt happy the first time, so either I can't feel happy or I have to feel emotionless to get the hang of it. – Chelsea_

_Interesting, I did say control your emotions which you seem to be doing a good job of it so far. We'll talk about this more tomorrow at school, meanwhile take a break for tonight ok? – Stephen_

_Ok Stephen, see you tomorrow! – Chelsea_

"_Ok looks like I have to take a break tonight, but I'll be so bored without going on my phone and I don't want to overdo using my data since it's Stephen's too." _Chelsea thought. _"Guess I'll fix dinner and watch a movie." _She thought as she went to her kitchen area and fixed her something to eat.

_Me: Ok John and Nicole need a life and leave Chelsea alone! She seriously did nothing to them! But I'm glad she's getting the hang of her powers...even if they are slowly lol. Oh I forgot to mention this at the beginning. Sorry for the short chapters but I get writers block a lot and really don't want to mess up lol. Anyway Read and Review Everyone! :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: Hey guys I'm back! :D Sorry I took so long again but I'm going through something big right now. Losing my best friend. (No she's not dead...She doesn't want me around :( ) But hopefully that frees me up to Update more hopefully! :D Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover, Blueprincess101, Batistasprincess and qxzky- The Sheaman chapter for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rule! :D I would also like to thank TattooedHeart for adding this to their favorites. You rule too! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 14

Later that night after Chelsea got done eating and watching a movie, she took a shower and laid down and looked outside the window before she went to sleep.

"_How can I be happy and use these powers?" _Chelsea thought as she laid there. _"I don't want these powers to turn me into a cold heartless bitch." _She thought as she fell asleep

A few hours later Chelsea was woken up by Martina and Mark fighting in the house that was loud enough for Chelsea to hear through the garage.

"_The whole neighborhood can hear them." _Chelsea thought as she walked downstairs and into the house.

"Well maybe if your ass could keep a job we could get some!" Martina yelled.

"Don't blame all of this on me!" Mark yelled as Chelsea looked on the table and saw a $100 rolled up and some "powder" on the table. "Maybe your ass could get a job as well!"

"What can I do huh?! You agreed when I marred you I didn't have to do shit!" Martina yelled. "Now you pull this shit?!"

"Don't you dare start with me!" Mark yelled. "If we didn't have to take care of that thing that lives above the garage then we would have some money!" He yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Chelsea screamed as Mark and Martina flew across the room. "First off you never taken care of me since we moved here and I moved up above the garage! Second I have school tomorrow so let me sleep!" She screamed as they went into unconsciousness then she went back up to her garage house then laid back down and fell asleep.

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked as John drove to a farm.

"You want to embarrass Chelsea Benoit at this party Saturday night, that's exactly what, we're going to do." John smiled as he stopped the car.

"Oh my god we're not going to pour pigs blood on her are we?" Nicole asked quickly.

"Hell no, I've seen _Carrie_ we're NOT going down that road." John said as they got out of the car and he got in the trunk. "Grab a bucket." He said as Nicole grabbed one.

"What are we doing?" Nicole asked.

"You'll see baby." John smiled as they jumped over the fence and they walked into the horse barn and John went over and scooped some horse poop into the bucket.

"John!" Nicole yelled whispered disgusted.

"Benoit is shit after all, and if she wants to show her face at this party then we'll show her how shitty she is eh?" John asked smiling as Nicole smiled with him.

"I get it." Nicole smiled. "But I'm not touching that." She said disgusted.

"You carry them back to the car then." John said as he filled up one with horse poop then Nicole handed him the other one and she picked up the one with horse poop and they went until they found another pile and John filled up that one with horse poop too. "We put water in these, mix them up, make them runny, pour them on Chelsea Saturday then things will be perfect."

"We are so mean I love it." Nicole smiled as she laughed. "That'll also show Brianna not to accept freaks."

"Why would her and Bryan want to be friends with Chelsea anyway?" John asked as he got done and he handed Nicole the second bucket.

"They want to be good people that's why." Nicole said rolling her eyes.

"I thought they were, they have to hang out with that freak for charity? Gross."

"I know right? But we'll get her on Saturday." Nicole smiled as she kissed John's cheek.

The next day at school Chelsea and Jon were walking to their lockers when Brianna walked to them.

"Chelsea, Jon hi!" Brianna smiled.

"Go away skank." Jon growled.

"Chelsea, quick question." Brianna said.

"Say no Chelsea." Jon said and they ignored him.

"Nicole and I are having this party Saturday and was wondering if you want to go?" Brianna asked.

"NO!" Jon yelled.

"A party? You sure you want me there…..?..." Chelsea asked softly.

"Of course." Brianna smiled.

"No tricks?" Chelsea asked.

"I swear and even Bryan swears." Brianna smiled

"I guess I can go." Chelsea smiled.

"Nooooooooooo they're going to embarrass you Chelsea." Jon whined.

"Great, I'll see you there." Brianna smiled as she hugged Chelsea but she didn't hug back. After breaking the hug she ran off.

"You're going to get embarrassed Chelsea." Jon said as they went to their lockers and put their stuff in them.

"You don't know that…it could be fun…" Chelsea said softly.

"Chelsea, why would a Garcia be nice to you out of nowhere?! She's up to something, if not her then her slutty sister is!" Jon yelled.

"Brianna isn't I can tell!" Chelsea yelled.

"How?!" Jon asked as he yelled.

"I just know ok!" Chelsea yelled as she ran to Stephen's office.

"_Ok time to get answers out of Stephen." _Jon thought.

_Me: Looks like Chelsea's going to the party Saturday! :D But somebody has to stop John and Nicole! Will they be stopped? Also what does Jon have in mind? Read and Review everyone! :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter. I'm starting to feel a little better since the last Chapter. I miss my friend though but I doubt she misses me but enough about that lol. I would like to thank Blueprincess101, qxzky- The Sheaman chapter, DanDJohnMLover, Batistasprincess and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter. you guys rock! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 15

The bell rang to end the block and Jon was the first person to run out of the classroom and run straight to his next class.

"Good, you're actually in here on time." Mr. Nash said looking down at Jon.

"Mr. Nash I need a pass to the guidance office." Jon said out of breath. "I'm having problems…I need to talk about." He lied.

"Good, I don't believe you but I do know that talking to Mr. Farrelly would do you some good so here you go." Mr. Nash said handing the pass to Jon. "I'll be calling him to make sure you're there and NOT skipping again." He said sternly.

"Yeah yeah it was one time let it go." Jon said.

"It was an entire semester!" Mr. Nash snapped. "Just go before I change my mind."

"Yes sir!" Jon said as he ran to Stephen's office.

"No running."

"Screw you!" Jon yelled as he ran into the offices. "I need to see Mr. Farrelly."

"Sit down for a minute Jon." The lady said rolling her eyes as Jon sat down. A lot of the faculty and staff did not like Jon due to his behavior.

After waiting for 10 minutes Stephen walked up to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Jon." He said as Jon got up.

"It's fine, the less class the better." He said as they went to his office and sat down.

"I wouldn't personally say that myself but that's just me. Now what seems to be the problem?" Stephen asked as he sat down at his desk.

"It's Chelsea, she's going to a Garcia party Saturday and she's going to get humiliated." Jon said as he started to panic. "I want to talk her out of going to the party."

"Chelsea did tell me about going to that party Saturday but she is right about Brianna and Bryan." Stephen said. "They are trying to change, even I can tell."

"What about her twin and Cena huh?! What if they have something planned?" Jon asked. "Then Chelsea will be so embarrassed I don't know what will happen next!"

"Jon calm down." Stephen said calmly. "I'm sure Brianna will prevent her sister and her boyfriend from doing anything to Chelsea, if not then I told Chelsea to call me if she gets scared and such ok?" Stephen asked.

"Ok, that makes me a little better." Jon said taking a deep breath.

"I'm "Not" suggesting anything but if you want to spy on Chelsea at the party Saturday, be my guest." Stephen said and Jon raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Are you serious?" Jon asked. "What's your game Farrelly?"

"If you're worried about Chelsea then watch her at the party, if anything happens to her, here's my number and call me." Stephen said as he wrote down his number and gave it to Jon.

"Thanks, but why are you having me spy on Chelsea?" Jon asked.

"We're both worried about her and are the only two in this place that really care about her." Stephen said.

"Chelsea's boyfriend giving me permission to spy on his girlfriend…I'll take it!" Jon smiled.

"Jonathan you know Chelsea and I are like that, I don't date students." Stephen said taking a deep breath.

"I know, just Chelsea." Jon said as Stephen sighed and his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?...Yes Kevin he's in here….no he didn't skip…I see…I'll make sure he gets back when we're done." He said hanging up.

"Nash really called." Jon whispered.

"Apparently you skip so much class, surprised Chelsea didn't pick up on that." Stephen said. "But another story for another day." He said. "Anyway if anything goes bad you let me know asap ok?"

"Got it." Jon said as Stephen got up.

"Let's get you back to class then." He said as Jon gave him a look. "You really think I trust you to walk back to class alone?" He asked.

"I fucking hate Nash." Jon whispered under his breath.

"Come on let's get you to class." Stephen said.

Later at Lunch Jon went and found Chelsea at their normal spot at lunch in the library.

"_Ok I can do this." _Jon thought as he sat next to Chelsea and she turned away from him. "Chelsea can we talk?"

"Why? So you can give me crap about going to a Garcia party on Saturday?" Chelsea asked coldly.

"No…I want to apologize for freaking out on you. I'm just worried about you getting embarrassed at that party. Even if Brianna won't do anything, what if Nicole does?" Jon asked.

"She wouldn't think of doing anything…she does….I can't say." Chelsea said softly.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"Forget I said anything." Chelsea said quickly. "Let's just eat."

"You forgive me?" Jon asked.

"I can't stay mad at you, we're best friends, plus I can tell you're really sorry." Chelsea said turning towards him and smiling.

"Thanks Chels." Jon smiled as they ate.

"So how are we going to keep Brianna and Bryan away from the party Saturday?" Nicole asked as her and John were in the back of his car after they had a quickie.

"Send them out for something or lock them out of the house?" John suggested

"Nah they would think we're on to something." Nicole said as she struggled to find her clothes. "If only we could fake a family emergency for Bryan or something." She said as John smirked.

"Maybe we can." John smirked. "I have connections to make that happen."

"Baby you're the best!" Nicole smiled hugging John.

_Me: Yeah no ordinary guidance counselor would tell Jon to spy on Chelsea at the party lol XD Stephen loves Chelsea agree? Glad Jon and Chelsea made up? Also will Nicole and John get away with their plan? If so what will happen? Read and Review everyone! :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I'm so sorry this is short but this is the best I came up with without getting writers block. :( But I hope you guys like it. :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, Blueprincess101, Batistasprincess, BornToWin12 and qxzky- The Sheaman chapter for reviewing the last Chapter, you guys rock! :D I would also like to think sheamusfact for adding this to their favorites and following me, you rock too! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 16

On the day of the party Chelsea was at Christa's house trying on some outfits, she finally settled on a black crop top and jeans.

"Looking good Chelsea." Christa smiled.

"Thanks Christa." Chelsea smiled. "And thanks for helping me out."

"Don't mention it, any friend of Jon's is a friend of mine." Christa smiled. "Unless you're secretly fucking him, then we're going to have problems."

"I'm not don't worry, I only see Jon as a friend." Chelsea said.

"That's what I like about cha Chelsea." Christa smirked as there was a knock at the door.

"Hey can I come in now?!" Jon asked banging on the door.

"Sure, we're done anyway." Christa said rolling her eyes as Jon entered the room.

"Damn babe, you did a good job." He smiled looking at Chelsea.

"Thank you." Christa smiled as she walked over to Jon and kissed him.

"You really think this would be perfect for the party?" Chelsea asked softly.

"Of course Chelsea." Christa smiled. "Who knows, you may have a boyfriend after this." She said winking and Chelsea turned red.

"Babe, she already has a boyfriend." Jon said.

"Who?" Christa asked.

"Our guidance counselor Mr. Farrelly." Jon smirked.

"Is he cute?" Christa asked as Chelsea turned redder.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled and the stuff on Christa's dresser went flying to the other side of the room and both her and Jon looked at Chelsea in shock.

"You got supersonic powers or something?" Christa asked.

"I'm sorry…" Chelsea said hiding her face.

"Chelsea, it's ok. I was joking, they were going to fall anyway." Christa giggled as she went to pick them up. "I didn't know they would go flying."

"Why did you freak out though?" Jon asked.

"Stephen and I aren't dating and you know that Jon." Chelsea hissed.

"You spend a lot of time together." Jon smirked.

"So?!" Chelsea asked getting mad.

"No need to freak out, calm down Chelsea." Jon said calmly and Chelsea took a deep breath.

"You're right, I'm sorry, just nervous about this party." Chelsea said taking a few deep breaths.

"Because it's a Garcia party?" Jon asked.

"Yeah and only Brianna and Bryan made peace with me, not John and Nicole." Chelsea said.

"They're too busy fucking in some dirty bathroom." Jon said.

"True." Christa giggled.

"You guys think this party will go smoothly?" Chelsea asked them.

"With Cena and Nicole I doubt it." Jon mumbled.

"Hopefully it does." Christa smiled hugging Chelsea. "Just avoid Cena and Nicole."

"_Easier said than done Christa, easier said then done." _Chelsea thought as she gulped. "I'll try." She whispered.

"You can do it." Christa smiled.

"If not then I'll go and cause some hell." Jon smirked as he sat down and sat back.

"You can't go within 20 feet of their house." Chelsea said softly.

"What happened babe?" Christa asked

"I almost set fire to the place last year, it's no big deal." Jon said.

"You almost got imprisoned." Chelsea said.

"I didn't did I?" Jon asked. "I'm here and that's all that matters."

"Well, let's get Chelsea to the party." Christa said as they got up.

"Ok so mom and dad won't be back until Monday morning so we should be good." Brianna smiled as she was laying out the snacks.

"This is going to be a great party." Bryan smiled as he was helping her out.

"I hope so, I just have a bad feeling that Nicole and John are going to do something to ruin it. Mostly to Chelsea." Brianna said sighing.

"Those two need to give Chelsea a break, she's a nice girl from what we've seen so far." Bryan said as he hugged Brianna.

"They won't though." Brianna said. "They're convinced that she's a freak of nature but really she seems she's not."

"They'll have to sooner or later." Bryan said. "How about we keep a close eye on them tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Brianna said. "Knowing those two they're up to something."

"They're always up to something." Brianna said rolling her eyes. "They're not even helping us get ready for the party."

"What could be so important that they're not helping us?" Brianna asked.

"It better be big, otherwise they're just lazy." Bryan said.

"John this stinks." Nicole said covering her nose as they were mixing up the pig crap with water.

"I know but keep stirring; I want to make sure it comes out when we dump it on Benoit." John said as he stirred his bucket

"Ugh…I hope we never see her again after this." Nicole said stirring her bucket

"Trust me baby, we won't." John smirked as he stirred his. "She'll be in hiding for who knows how long."

"I can't wait." Nicole smirked as they stirred their buckets some more.

_Me: Ok John and Nicole can't get away with this! What they're doing is disgusting! Will they get away with it? Will the party go smoothly? Read and Review Everyone. :D :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Me: Hey guys I'm back I'm back with the next Chapter and it's finally time for the party! What will happen?! :D I would like to thank DanJohnMLover, Blueprincess101, Batistasprincess and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter. You guys rock, now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 17

Christa, Jon and Chelsea arrived at Bri and Nicole's house and Chelsea took a deep breath.

"You can do this Chelsea, if you feel uncomfortable you can just leave." Christa smiled.

"And I'll beat up whoever does." Jon smirked.

"And I'll happily record it!" Christa smiled.

"I got this guys…really." Chelsea smiled softly as she got out of the car. "Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it Chelsea." Jon smiled as Chelsea walked up to the house. "Pull over somewhere." He said after Chelsea was out of ear shot.

"What?" Christa asked.

"Trust me, just pull over." Jon said as Christa pulled over somewhere and Jon got out.

"Where are you going?" Christa asked.

"It's called making sure your best friend is alright and nobody is fucking with her, want to join or want to be my getaway car?" Jon asked.

"I'll be the getaway babe." Christa smiled as she looked in the mirror and pulled out a joint. "Wanna hit before going?"

"No thanks. Wanna be focused for this." Jon said. "Besides you could get in trouble for smoking that in public."

"I don't give a fuck, besides we're hidden." Christa said as she lit it up and smoked it.

"That's my girl." Jon smiled as he kissed Christa passionately then went up to spy on the party.

"Chelsea, glad you could make it!" Bri smiled as she let Chelsea in.

"Thank you for inviting me." Chelsea smiled softly.

"Don't mention it." Bri smiled more. "Don't worry I made sure nobody would be mean to you, if they are Bryan and I will talk to them." She said.

"You didn't have to do that…" Chelsea said softly.

"Chelsea, I wanted to make sure that you have nothing to worry about here." Bri said. "I like what you're wearing."

"Thank you, I borrowed it from Jon's girlfriend." Chelsea smiled.

"Tell her she has some awesome taste." Bri smiled.

"You mean that?" Chelsea asked not believing her.

"Of course. Just because my sister and I wear expensive, Brand names don't mean that I don't like simple things like what you're wearing. It's cute." Bri smiled.

"Thank you Bri." Chelsea smiled as Bryan walked over to them.

"Chelsea you made it!" He smiled.

"I'm here." She smiled softly.

"Bryan, who's your friend?" A guy with Tattoos asked as he walked up to them.

"This is Chelsea." Bryan smiled. "Chelsea this is my friend Phil, he's from out of town."

"Nice to meet you." Phil smiled as he shook Chelsea's hand. "Did anyone tell you you're cute?" He asked as she blushed.

"N…No…" Chelsea blushed.

"Well you are." Phil smiled at her.

"Thank…you." Chelsea smiled as she blushed.

"We'll leave you two alone." Bri smiled as her and Bryan walked away, as soon as they did Bryan got a phone call.

"Hello?...Are you serious?! Now?!...Is it bad?!...I'll be right there." Bryan said hanging up. "Bri I have to go. "My dad is in the hospital."

"is he ok?!" Bri asked.

"They don't know, I have to go." Bryan said.

"I'll go with you." Bri said then thought of something. "What about Chelsea?"

"Phil is a good guy he'll take care of her." Bryan said as Bri nodded her head. "Let's go." He said as the two ran off.

"Chelsea's flirting with a guy eh?" Jon asked himself as he pulled out his phone and called Stephen. "Hey, your girl is flirting with another guy."

"_Jon for the last time, Chelsea and I are not going out." _Stephen said annoyed and a bit hurt at the fact that Chelsea was flirting with someone.

"Stephen, I see how you two give each other the "fuck me" eyes all the time." Jon said annoyed.

"_Just tell me how she's doing." _Stephen said not wanting to hear anymore.

"So far so good." Jon said. "Party seems to be going off without a…" He was about to say but he saw Nicole and John talking with two buckets. "Stephen I'm going to have to call you right back." He said hanging up and walking up close to listen to what John and Nicole were saying.

"Bri and Bryan just left. We hang this up somewhere, we make sure we dump this shit on Benoit, mission accomplished." Nicole smiled happily.

"Now to get this shit inside without anyone noticing." John smiled.

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Nicole smiled.

"_They are going to embarrass Chelsea!" _Jon thought angrily. _"I have to warn her!" _He said turning around but he saw one of the security guards standing there.

"Um…hi?"

"You're not invited to this party Good!" Nicole said disgusted. "Security escort him off the property!" She demanded as the guy picked up Jon and walked off.

"Hey let me go!" Jon demanded as he was being carried off.

"No way he's not ruining our plans." Nicole smirked as she made out with John.

"Son of a bitch." Jon growled as he grabbed the guy's head and jumped up from his arms and pushed him on the ground and he ran off to Christa's car. "Christa!"

"Ready baby?" She asked starting up the car.

"No keep it stopped!" He yelled as he ran up to it and caught his breath. "Nicole and Cena, planning on dumping shit on Chelsea!"

"You serious!" Christa yelled.

"Damn serious!" Jon yelled as he grabbed his phone and called Stephen. "Stephen get here now! Cena and the fake tit Garcia are planning on literally dumping shit on Chelsea!"

"_Are you fucking kidding me?! I'll be right there!" _Stephen growled as he hung up.

_Me: Uh oh Jon was found out! Will that stop him though?! Also how about Phil and Chelsea eh? And John and Nicole's plan working so far? Will it work all the way? Read and Review Everyone! :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and incase you guys didn't get the memo on Twitter (I'm Starpower16290 on there btw) since the story is almost done, I'm updating the story Everyday up to Friday or Saturday at 8 PM Est time so here is the next Chapter :D I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover, qzxky- The Sheaman chapter, Batistasprincess, Blueprincess101 (Also for following me on here) and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter, you guys rock! :D I would also like to thank Safanah for adding this to their favorites and following the story, you rock too! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 18

"So tell me a little about yourself." Phil smiled as he and Chelsea were in a corner talking.

"There's not a lot to know about me." Chelsea smiled nervously.

"Not a lot to know about you?" Phil asked as he laughed. "There has to be some stuff." He smiled.

"Not really…apart from my mother and step father being low lives." Chelsea said nervously

"Yours too?" Phil asked. "My dad is the same way and my mom is just a gold digging whore."

"I am so sorry." Chelsea said feeling sorry for him.

"Don't worry about it." Phil smiled. "They're out of my life now."

"I wish mine was….they both drink a lot and apparently do a lot of coke….I live above the garage…..the only place in the house with power….since my step father is too lazy to pay the bill…..my neighbor Mick helps me out as much as possible." Chelsea said softly.

"That's pretty cool you got some help." Phil smiled. "Nobody would help me though so I had to fend for myself."

"That sucks." Chelsea said softly.

"It does, but at least I made it." Phil smiled as there was a silence between them for a minute.

"Phil…I don't think you should hang out with me…." Chelsea said softly looking down.

"Why?!" Phil asked shocked a little bit.

"Because according to everyone…I'm a freak…" Chelsea said softly.

"So?! What's the big deal? It's because People are jealous of you." Phil said.

"Well…I don't think that's true." Chelsea chuckled a bit.

"Chelsea, the last few minutes I've been talking to you, I've been getting the vibe that you're the realest, sweetest person here, nothing fake about you. If People think you're a freak because of that….well that means they're just whores and sluts." Phil said.

"Wow…nobody has ever said it like that before." Chelsea said blushing. "Thank you Phil."

"Anytime, Chelsea." Phil smiled putting his arm around her.

"Took you long enough." Jon said as Stephen arrived to their spot.

"Not my fault traffic is bad on Saturday night." Stephen growled. "Anyway you sure you heard Nicole and John correctly?"

"Yes, they're planning on dumping shit on Chelsea to embarrass her!" Jon yelled. "I was right!"

"Jon calm down!" Stephen yelled. "We just have to get up there and make sure that doesn't happen."

"How? I already got kicked off the property." Jon growled.

"I'll get us back on the property." Stephen said as he walked up the hill. "Aren't you coming Jon?"

"Yeah." Jon said following him. "So are you going to beat the crap out of those security guards or what? I must warn you, they're huge."

"I have a better idea." Stephen said. "First off, DON'T tell anybody what I'm about to tell you."

"If it'll save Chelsea, I promise." Jon said.

"That day that Bryan and John went flying that was not by accident or anything. That was me." Stephen said as Jon froze.

"You did that?" Jon asked.

"I have a rare power called telekinesis." Stephen said. "I'm able to move things with my mind."

"Like that chick in that one movie right?" Jon asked.

"You could say that, but I have much better control over it." Stephen said as he took a deep breath. "This isn't my place to tell you, but I feel I have to. I'm not the only one with telekinesis."

"Then who else….I should have known! Everytime something strange happened, she was always around! Nicole Garcia! I should have known!" Jon yelled in shock as Stephen face palmed.

"Jon shut up it's not Nicole, it's Chelsea." Stephen said calmly as Jon stopped.

"Chelsea…also has Telekinesis?" Jon asked softly.

"Yes, why do you think her and I have been spending time together lately?" Stephen asked.

"You were fucking her." Jon said as he fell face first to the ground.

"Get your head out of the gutter Good." Stephen said annoyed as Jon got up.

"Did you do that?" Jon asked as he brushed the dirt and leaves off.

"I did but only because I'm tired of you saying that Chelsea and I are an item but we're not." Stephen said. "Anyway if that shit gets dumped on Chelsea then everyone at that party will be in major trouble." He said as they saw the security guards and they hid.

"How are we going to get past them?" Jon whispered as Stephen focused on a giant tree branch. "Stephen?" He asked as the Branch fell on the guards and they fell down and Stephen ran and checked on them.

"They'll be out of a while, let's go." Stephen said as he and Jon ran up to the house and hid.

"That was awesome." Jon whispered.

"You are not to mention this to anyone if we get out of this in one piece." Stephen whispered. "I could lose my job if this gets out."

"I'll keep quiet, only because Chelsea needs her boyfriend." Jon whispered.

"If you don't shut up about that you will end up like those guards." Stephen whispered as he looked inside and saw the buckets hanging on the rails upstairs. "Looks like if Chelsea walks forward they'll fall on her." He said as he looked at Chelsea and Phil and had a bit of a hurt look on his face.

"_I would give the world to be in that fella's place." _Stephen thought sadly before he got back on task. "If I call her and warn her, we should be able to save her." He said as he got his phone out and dialed Chelsea's number but after a few rings it went to voicemail. "Shit pick up Chelsea!" He whispered desperate as he tried again and after a few rings it went to voicemail again. "Shit it must be on silent!" He growled.

"I don't know Phil." Chelsea said looking down nervously.

"Come on Chelsea." Phil smiled as he winked at her.

"I don't think I can…I never had a boyfriend before at all." Chelsea said getting nervous.

"First time for everything." Phil smiled at her.

"But he's much older than me and I doubt he's interested in me, plus he said he doesn't date students." Chelsea said softly looking down.

"Chelsea, ever stop to think that's a cover up for his true feelings?" Phil asked.

"True feelings?" Chelsea asked looking up.

"Think about it Chelsea, from what you told me, would he do these things for other student? Especially the cell phone on his plan? Other teachers would give you a shitty prepaid phone." Phil said.

"You could be right." Chelsea said taking out her phone and smiling. "Oh he called me!" She smiled as she put away the phone walked forward and almost tripped on the rope, but what happened next, only a few people expected.

"Oh no." Stephen and Jon said from outside.

"Oh yes." John and Nicole said from upstairs

When Chelsea caught her balance, she felt something warm, wet and stinky fall on her, when she looked up she saw the buckets hanging and she looked down and saw herself covered in poop and everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her

"Chelsea are you ok?!" Phil asked as he ran towards her but slipped and fell and landed face first then one of the buckets fell on his head.

"Phil…." Chelsea asked as she cried and slowly walked towards him. "Are you ok…..?" She cried as she couldn't get a pulse then she stood there in shock as people looked at her then one by one they started laughing at her. Chelsea felt trapped and humiliated with everyone laughing at her. She knew people hated her, but to stoop this low?! Was she really just shit to these people? Chelsea cried as she held her head, it felt like it hurt and it had every right to, then what happened next, she did not remember.

_Me: It happened...Nicole and John's plan succeeded... but by the looks of things there will be consequences! What's going to happen next Chapter?! (WARNING! Next Chapter will get really dark so if you don't like really dark chapters don't read!) Read and Review everyone! :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it is HUGE! and I do mean HUGE! :D :D It is dark at the same time so if you don't like that...skip over it...if you do then enjoy! :D I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover, BornToWin12 and Batistasprincess for reviewing the last Chapter. :D You guys rock! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 19

"Hey everyone it's the shit!" TJ laughed at Chelsea as she got up with a blank stare on her face.

"It's the giant turd!" Natalie laughed as Chelsea stood there with a blank stare.

"She's even acting like it!" Raymond laughed as he grabbed Chelsea's arm and she quickly stared at him and a sword from the wall came flying towards him and went right through his stomach killing him instantly as everyone froze.

"What's going on?" Tanelle whispered as the glass doors slammed shut on their own and glass went flying, hitting some people in the back, even killing them, including the glass hitting Nick Nemeth so far in the neck, removing his head from his body.

After those events happened the remaining survivors ran around, trying to get out but no luck. Meanwhile the glass doors became blocked off and the front door not being able to open.

"John! What's going on?!" Nicole asked scared.

"I don't know but we need to get out now!" John yelled grabbing her wrist as they ran around upstairs until they went to her room. "We're gonna have to jump."

"John are you kidding me?!" Nicole yelled shaking.

"It's either we jump or we go back downstairs to slaughterfest!" John yelled as Nicole caught her breath but was still scared.

"Let's do this…" Nicole said scared as John grabbed her hand and they went to the window.

"One….two…..three!" John yelled as they jumped down and landed on their feet….well John did, Nicole however landed differently.

"John I think I broke my ankle!" Nicole yelled.

"We'll get it checked out later let's go!" John yelled as he got up and helped Nicole up and they ran for their lives.

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone was struggling to get out, everyone but Chelsea that is who just stood there with a blank stare on her face. When some people were trying to climb the stairway, Chelsea looked right at it and it collapsed, causing everyone on it to collapse with it.

"Come on Ariane let's go!" Natalie yelled as her and Ariane climbed up to get to a window, when they finally did though, Chelsea looked at it and the window shattered into a thousand pieces, getting into Ariane and Natalie's faces and necks, causing it to kill them.

"Stephen we have to help her!" Jon yelled as they were watching in a safe distance.

"Jonathan if we go in there, we'll be killed on contact!" Stephen yelled. "Chelsea is not in her right state of mind, she'll kill everyone in sight, including the two of us!"

"So all we can do is watch?!" Jon asked in disbelief. "Those monsters turned my best friend into a bigger monster and we can't help her?!"

"Sadly no…" Stephen said softly and sadly as they saw the house get on fire. "Let's go!" He said as he and Jon ran off.

While the house was burning down with the remaining survivors, Chelsea just stood there watching it all happen while making sure the fire wasn't hitting her at all. After a while of standing there she heard voices.

"We should have never believed that phone call, now look with Nicole and John did!" Brianna yelled as her and Bryan tried getting into the house.

"They do something to burn down the house then run off, typical of them." Bryan said as they saw Chelsea. "Brianna, Chelsea's alive!"

"Chelsea?! Are you ok? We have to go before we get killed." Brianna said as she and Bryan approached Chelsea. "Chelsea, you can't just stand there!" She said as Chelsea looked at them with that blank stare and the upstairs roof fell on Brianna and Bryan, killing them instantly. After that happened, Chelsea slowly walked out of the house.

"You guys seem in a rush, what happened?" Christa asked as Jon and Stephen ran out of breath as they got to the car.

"Idiots….dumped shit…..on Chelsea…chaos….happening…Chelsea…..out of her mind!" Jon said catching his breath.

"What?" Christa asked confused.

"I'll explain, follow me in your car….keep me on speaker." Stephen said as he got in his car. "Stay hidden from Chelsea whatever you do."

"What's going on?" Christa asked even more confused as they saw John and Nicole drive by fast.

"HEY YOU FUCKERS CAUSED ALL OF THIS YOU SHOULD BE IN THAT HOUSE DEAD!" Jon screamed angrily at the top of his lungs.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?!" Christa asked impatient.

"So Chelsea has some kind of power to move stuff with her mind, now she can't control her mind or her powers because of getting shit dumped on her, and she's on a killing spree?" Christa asked as her and Jon followed Stephen as they drove around.

"Exactly and the idiots who caused this are still alive!" Jon said angrily.

"_Jon quit wishing death on them, maybe they'll get prison time or something." _Stephen said on the phone.

"They're the ones that turned my best friend into a killer." Jon mumbled as they saw Chelsea slowly walking towards her house.

"_Stay hidden guys." _Stephen said.

Chelsea walked towards her house, slowly gaining her mind back as she liked to call it, last thing she remembered was everyone laughing at her…after that a fire and that was it.

"_If I caused the fire….I need to leave….leave to where nobody will get hurt by my powers again….it'll be best for everyone." _Chelsea thought as she saw some headlights and looked over and saw a car in front of her.

"So we agree, run her down, leave town, and forget this ever happened." Nicole growled.

"Agreed." John growled as he stepped on the breaks and rammed towards Chelsea, but she had that blank stare on her face again, then the car started flipping over and stopped and Chelsea turned around and walked away. After she did the car exploded.

"_Stephen did you see that?!" _Jon exclaimed as they saw what happened.

"I did…" Stephen said softly. "Jon, Christa, let me handle this…this is too dangerous for you."

"_Are you kidding! We're coming with…Chelsea is our friend!" _Jon yelled in disbelief as Stephen looked at their car and put up a wall between the two vehicles.

"This is for your own good. I have to do this alone." Stephen said as he drove off.

_Me: Whoa...is all I have to say...other than that I'm speechless...That was years of anger coming out! What does Chelsea mean by leave where nobody would get hurt by her powers again? What does Stephen have planned to help her at this point? Read and Review everyone! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter! :D Last Chapter was a shocker huh? :D Well it's not done yet! :D Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover, Blueprincess101 (And for favoriting me too! :D) Batistasprincess, qxzky- The Sheaman Chapter and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter! :D You guys rock! :D Now on with the story! :D _

Chapter 20

Chelsea finally made it to her house, when she did she went up to her garage house and started the shower with her mind. When it was warm enough, she slowly got out of the clothes and went into the shower and stood there for a minute.

"_I'm the devil….I have to disappear." _Chelsea thought as she slowly got clean. After she got clean, she got out of the shower and changed into her pajamas and went and got her phone out of her pocket and slowly wiped it off the best she could then she sat down as she looked at it and texted Stephen.

Meanwhile outside her house, Stephen was in his car keeping an eye on the garage and having a cigarette.

"_I have to make sure she's ok." _Stephen thought as he took a drag. _"At the same time…I don't know how unstable she is. At the same time though…could I be the one to snap her out of it?" _He thought as he took one last drag and put his cigarette out. "If only she felt how I felt though." He said as his phone made a sound and he took it out and saw he got a text from Chelsea.

_Stephen_

_I don't know how to tell you this but…I'm a monster…everyone at the party….I killed them with my powers after I got shit dumped on me…I set the house on fire….I killed John and Nicole afterwards….I'm a monster…I'm a murder….I'm the devil….so after tonight, I will no longer be here…..but before I go, I have to let you know…I love you…I love you as in, I'm in love with you. I know you don't feel the same about me because I'm a student but you made me the happiest I could be but….I can no longer be here…so with this text…I bid you farewell…I love you Stephen._

_Wish I was yours,_

_Chelsea_

"Chelsea…" Stephen said softly. "No she can't! I won't let her." He said snapping out of his sad feelings as he almost got out of the car but saw Chelsea's mom walk in the garage. "What's this about?" He asked as he stayed in the car and watched what happened.

After Chelsea sent the text, she sat back and closed her eyes and started crying.

"_I have to do this." _Chelsea thought sadly as she looked at the kitchen and a knife was floating her way. _"Goodbye." _She thought as the knife lunged towards her fast then she heard a knock at the door and it stopped just as it was about to hit her in the heart.

"DOWN STAIRS NOW!" Martina yelled as Chelsea slowly got up and slowly walked to the door and opened it and slowly walked downstairs and into the house and saw candles lit up everywhere.

"What do you guys want…..?" Chelsea asked softly as they were nowhere in sight. "Martina…..? Mark…..?..." She asked looking around as she heard Martina's voice.

"I told your father I would beat whatever he gave out of you." Martina said. "And I failed…you both are monsters….only difference is….I don't know if your father is dead or alive…you on the other hand…I know if you'll be dead or alive." She said as Chelsea felt something sharp go through her back and she fell down weakly and saw Martina and Mark look up at her.

"You ruined our life for so many years, time to end this." Mark said as he tried stabbing Chelsea again but Chelsea looked at their Jack Daniels bottles and they exploded, then she looked at the candles and they fell over, causing a fire around them, with Chelsea being the only one that didn't get in the fire.

"For years I dealt with your abuse and neglect and you want to kill me?!" Chelsea asked as she smiled and laughed like she was a sick person. "Oh no no no if I die, you die with me!" She laughed as the flames engulfed Martina and Mark. "Burn in hell." She said bitterly as she let the flames get closer to her.

"CHELSEA!" A voice screamed and Chelsea jumped a bit and looked around and saw Stephen fight the flames to get to her.

"Stephen?" She asked as he walked over towards her. "Stephen you have to go before you burn like Martina and Mark!"

"Not without you!" Stephen said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Stephen I'm a murderer I deserve no less than death!" Chelsea protested.

"That's not true." Stephen said looking her in the eyes. "The Chelsea I know isn't a monster, you were pushed over the edge. It's my fault, I should have told you not to go that party."

"Stephen don't blame yourself please." Chelsea pleaded as she cried. "I'm the monster not you."

"No you're not." Stephen said trying to get her to leave with him.

"Yes I am, just leave and let me die!" Chelsea cried.

"You die, I die!"

"Why?!"

"Because I love you!" Stephen yelled and Chelsea stood there with a shocked look on her face. "I don't care how young you are, I don't care what you did, and nothing will change my love for you." He said pleading with Chelsea and she stood there with tears running down her face then she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea cried as she hugged him. "I love you too."

_Me: They admitted it, They finally admitted to each other that they loved each other! :D BUT Did they make it out alive? Stay tuned for the Final Chapter tomorrow! Read and Review Everyone! :D :D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the FINAL Chapter of this story! :D I'm surprised how big this story got and that I actually finished it lol. Anyway I actually cried a bit writing this chapter, but I hope you guys like. :D I would like to thank BornToWin12, DanDJohnMLover, Blueprincess101, Safanah, Batistasprincess, and qxzky- The Sheaman chapter for reviewing the last chapter, you guys seriously rule! :D I would also like to thank guardian of durins for favoriting and adding this to their alerts, you seriously rule too! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 21

_**6 Months Later**_

"It's been quiet since Principal McMahon shut down the school." Jon said as he and Christa walked around the Park one summer's day.

"It's been quiet since half your school died…." Christa said softly.

"They can burn in hell for all I care." Jon said softly looking down. "I only care about one person and I don't even know if she's dead or alive."

"I wonder the same thing too…" Christa said softly looking up at the sky. "I also wonder about Stephen as well…"

"You think that whatever his plan was…he failed…?" Jon asked softly.

"I guess so…." Christa said softly then softly smiled. "Hey, wherever they are, they're in a better place."

"Talking about me like I'm dead…? The hell….?" A voice softly asked and Jon and Christa froze and turned around and saw Chelsea standing there with a smile on her face. "Hi." She smiled softly as they stayed frozen for a minute then Jon ran to hug her tightly.

"Oh we thought you were dead! What happened these past 6 months?!" Jon asked as tears ran down his face.

"Jon let her breathe!" Christa yelled as she got him off Chelsea. "Sorry Chelsea."

"It's alright…" She smiled softly.

"What happened these past 6 months though?" Christa asked.

"I have a lot to explain but little time." Chelsea said smiling sadly.

"Little time? What the hell are you talking about?" Jon asked.

"I'm moving today." Chelsea said.

"WHAT?!" Jon and Christa asked in shock.

"Let me explain everything." Chelsea said as they found a place to sit down and she told them what happened that night that she remembered.

"You killed your parents…?" Christa asked softly.

"They're no parents of mine." Chelsea said bitterly. "Besides, what parents try to kill their child because they have Telekinesis?"

"Monsters that's what." Jon growled.

"What happened after you and Stephen got out of the house?" Christa asked.

"After we got out, I was in the hospital for a few weeks." Chelsea said. "After that, I went to a different hospital to deal with what I've been going through emotionally." She said. "I just got out last week, and then Stephen told me he got a therapy job upstate and gave me the choice to go with him." She said smiled.

"You're going with him are you?" Jon asked.

"Well besides you guys…he's all I have." Chelsea said softly.

"I want you to stay Chelsea…we both do…but there are too many bad memories in this town…it's better if you go with Stephen…he'll take care of you." Jon said fighting his tears.

"Jon…are you trying not to cry?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea...you're my best friend…we've been through so much…you're like the little sister I always wanted…I want what's best for you…even if we never see each other again." Jon said fighting his tears some more and Chelsea hugged him.

"Stephen said I can visit you when I want to and I can still call you." Chelsea said as she started crying.

"I'm glad." Jon said as he hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you Chelsea."

"I'm going to miss you too Jon." Chelsea said crying as she hugged Jon tighter then broke the hug as they exchanged phone numbers. "Christa?"

"Yeah Chelsea?" Christa asked.

"It was nice meeting you, take care of Jon will you? I'll visit you too." Chelsea smiled.

"Will do Chelsea." Christa smiled as Chelsea turned around and waved.

"Take care guys, stay out of prison Jon." Chelsea said.

"No promises Chelsea." Jon said. "You take care too."

"I will." Chelsea smiled. "Goodbye guys. I'll miss you." She said as she walked off.

"We'll miss you too." Jon and Christa said.

"Hey Christa?" Jon asked as Chelsea was out of ear shot.

"Yeah?"

"Was it just me or….did I see a wedding ring on Chelsea's finger?" Jon asked.

"I saw it too." Christa said.

"Hey, I found them, they were in the park." Chelsea said as she ran back to Stephen's house and he got the last of their stuff in the truck.

"How were they doing?" Stephen asked.

"At first they thought we were dead but they're good." Chelsea said giggling.

"They thought we were dead?" Stephen asked raising an eyebrow.

"They didn't hear anything for 6 months…"

"True." Stephen said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Chelsea said softly. "Just can't believe I'm moving away from this town…"

"Pretty hard when you've been living here for so long." Stephen said smiling softly. "I promise things will get better."

"I believe you." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too and I will always love you." Stephen smiled as they got in the truck and left.

_Me: I don't know about you guys but I'm glad that things are looking up for Chelsea after all this time. :D Thank you so much for all your support guys, it really means a lot to me! :D You think I'm done with this story...I have a Sequel and a Side story with a character that will be in the sequel planned! :D Hopefully I'll have the Sequel up next week :D Monday at the earliest, Wednesday at the latest hopefully. :D Anyway Read and Review Everyone! :D_


End file.
